


Child of the moon

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a Little Shit, Alec is new at the relationship thing, All the best wolves have a mate, Also... Luke is the father figure of everyone, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But the others will have scenes too!, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I don’t know yet... we shall see! Muhahah, I love him okay, I will add more tags as the story progresses, It’s equal hehehe, M/M, Magnus is a little shit too, Magnus is new at the wolf thing, Main couple Malec, Mating, Past Character Death, Seriously you’re going to hate him, There is NO alpha/beta/omega dynamics, They both my babies, Werewolves, but he has reasons, light? angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: As a child, Magnus always felt like the moon was following him.As he grew older, he told himself it was his imagination.Now as an adult, he realises that everything is not how it seems and could it be that the moon was actually following him?Trying to tell him something?ON HOLD





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am back with a new story!! I saw a prompt on Pinterest and BAM an idea was born. 
> 
> I really hope you all love this one!!

The dark night sky shimmered with stars, peering down at the humans below. Amongst the thousands of stars stood the moon, proudly taking its place as the rightful prince of the night. Magnus stared out of the backseat window, of his new parents’s car, glaring up at the moon and watched as it seemed to be smirking back.

“Magnus, sweetie, are you listening?” His adoptive mother’s voice broke Magnus out of his thoughts. He turned away from the window and looked at her and forced a smile. 

“Yeah… I was just erm… looking at the moon.” He replied. 

“Aagh, the full moon always fascinates me too.” His adoptive father, Martin, said as he drove home; Magnus’s new home. He had heard so much about it from his new parents and was excited to actually see it for himself.

“As I was saying… you start your new school next week, on Monday. We have your uniform all set and ready.” His mother, Hannah, repeated.

She smiled at Magnus from her passenger seat and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. He was lucky that he had been chosen to get adopted by these people. He was lucky he was finally out of that horrible place they called a care home. He was lucky he finally had a family. 

“I can’t wait to see the house.” Magnus said, just to see the smile on his mother grow, which it did. 

“You get to have your own room, Magnus! And we have a swing set in the garden.” She exclaimed. 

Excitement built in Magnus’s chest. He had never had his own room before; always sharing with someone else back at the care home.

Magnus nodded back, his eyes showing happiness, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hannah turned back to face the road and Magnus turned to look out the window, staring back at the moon. Which, Magnus was pretty sure, was following them. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at how the moon was practically walking by their side. Magnus opened his mouth to ask his mother about it but was interrupted by his father announcing that they had arrived home. After that, any thoughts about the moon flew out of Magnus’s mind as he walked into the house. Ready to start his new life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official chapter one!

**Eleven years later**

The loud club music rang in Magnus’s ears, as he and his childhood friends walked inside Pandemonium. Magnus moved his head along with the beat, staring at all the different kinds of people dancing. 

“Come on my friend! Time to get drunk!” Ragnor yelled into Magnus’s ear, and patted him on the shoulder. Magnus grinned and walked over to the bar, where Catarina ordered their drinks.

“So how does it feel? To finally drink legally?” Cat asked. She and Ragnor were a year older than him and treated him like their little brother. Magnus smirked and looked around, playing with his ear cuff.

“It feels great!” He replied. He watched the people on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the music as they waited for the drinks to be served.

“To Magnus finally turning 21!” Ragnor proposed the toast, holding his shot glass in the air. Magnus and Cat copied and they all clinked their glasses, before chugging down the drink.

*** 

Izzy moved her hips as she danced with some stranger and let the music pulse around her. She and Jace had come to Pandemonium for a night out, to let off some steam. She threw her head back seductively and smirked at the stranger, who eyed Izzy up and down.

The stranger was cute but not Izzy’s type. So when he leaned in to kiss her, she stepped back and held a finger up to his lips. He frowned at her, but she merely smirked back and walked away from him and towards the bar.

***

He felt the burn of the alcohol as it drizzled down his throat, making him wince.  
“So…” Ragnor began. Magnus raised his left eyebrow, knowing the look that was developing on his best friend’s face.

“There’s a full moon tonight.” 

“Urgh. Will you let that go already?” Magnus whined, and rolled his eyes. Cat threw her head back laughing, just as Ragnor let out a snicker of his own. 

When they were teenagers, Magnus had once told them that he felt as if the moon was following him. Cat and Ragnor obviously didn’t take him seriously and now teased him constantly whenever there was a full moon. 

“Do you still feel like it’s following you?” Asked Cat, worry etched on her face.

Magnus sighed and merely shrugged his shoulders. Not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“I’m going to go dance.” He declared, before throwing his head back and drinking his second shot glass.

*** 

Izzy stood frozen as she overheard the conversation that the people beside her just had. She stared after the man, with the eyeliner, who had now gone to dance, before she turned to look at his friends, who were clearly human.

“Jace.” She whispered to herself, before she frantically tried to find her brother. 

She walked away from the bar and through the sea of people on the dance floor, trying to find the blonde haired man, to tell him what she had just heard.

However, before she could find Jace, her eyes travelled to the man with the eyeliner, who was going in the direction of the men’s room. She followed him, and waited for him to step out, so she could talk to him. 

Izzy took her phone out and texted Jace, letting her brother know about the situation.  
She didn’t have to wait long because it had only been a few minutes, before the man stepped out. 

“Hey.” She called out, stopping the man in his tracks. 

“Hi?” He replied, his voice rising in the end, in question. 

Izzy smiled and stretched out her hand. “I’m Isabelle. But everyone calls me Izzy.” 

“Magnus.” Magnus’s shook her hand and smiled back. 

“Okay so… here’s the thing.” Izzy paused and took a step closer. “I was over at the bar, sitting next to you and your friends and I couldn’t help but over hear what your friends said.” 

Magnus’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. 

“About the moon following you thing.” She added and watched he realisation come across Magnus’s face. 

He took a step back and faked a laugh. “Oh that… I know it’s crazy.” He waved his hand in dismissal and smiled. 

Izzy shook her head, her face sincere. “No. It’s not. I feel it too.” She replied. Magnus’s face dropped its smile, his eyes widening.

“Excuse me?” He asked. 

“I feel it too.” Izzy repeated. 

She waited for Magnus to reply but when she didn’t get one she just smiled sympathetically at his shocked face. 

“Come with me. My brother is waiting for me near the entrance. He is just like us.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, dumbfounded. 

“I will explain everything. Just… come.” She replied and smiled when Magnus nodded.

*** 

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. At first he thought this girl was teasing him. But the sincerity on her face told him otherwise. Magnus followed her towards the entrance of the club. He saw a man with blonde hair, with his back to them. He turned when he heard Izzy’s heels and his eyes traveled from Isabelle to Magnus.  
Magnus tried not to fidget, whilst under his gaze.

“Izzy.” The man greeted. 

“Jace… this is Magnus.” Izzy introduced. “Magnus this is my brother, Jace.”

“Is he…?” Jace asked and Izzy nodded. 

“How do you know.” Jace asked. 

“Because he feels the moon is following him too.” She replied. Jace raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

Magnus cleared his throat, not liking how they were talking about him as if he wasn’t there. 

“Well… Magnus. You need to come with us. We will explain when we get there.” Jace told Magnus.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He had had enough of this nonsense.

“No. I’m sorry, but I’m not going anywhere with you.” He crossed his arms across his chest and stood firm. He wasn’t going to go to some unknown place with strangers. This was New York after all, where the crime rates were the highest. “Explain to me here. What did you mean before?” Magnus asked. 

Jace and Izzy shared a looked before Izzy let out a sigh. She stepped closer to Magnus, before whispering, “you’re a werewolf… just like us.”

Magnus was silent for a few seconds before he stepped back and threw his head back in laughter. “Oh that is a good one. Did… did Ragnor put you up to this? As some sort of birthday prank?” 

When Izzy and Jace didn’t reply, Magnus nodded and rolled his eyes. “I’m going back inside. It was nice meeting you.” He added, before turning around and walking away. Magnus couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. He actually believed Isabelle for a second when she said that she felt it too. But he knew it was all a joke. Magnus rolled his eyes and joined his friends at the bar.

“It didn’t work.” Magnus told Ragnor, smirking. 

“What didn’t work?” Ragnor asked.

“The prank that you had arranged.” Magnus elaborated. “I didn’t fall for it.” Feeling rather proud of himself. 

“What prank are you talking about?” Ragnor asked, confusion written on his face. 

“The one about the –” 

“Come on Ragnor, dance with me!” A very drunk Cat came running from the dance floor and pulled Ragnor along with her.

Magnus stared after his friends with wide eyes. If Ragnor hadn’t… then that meant that those people were telling the truth. No it couldn’t be. There were no such things as werewolves. Was there? Through out growing up, he knew he always felt different but… that was because he had been adopted.

Right?

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and decided it was time to head home. He looked for his friends and walked towards them.

“I’m going to head home!” He yelled over the loud music. 

“Are you okay, my friend?” Ragnor asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah! Just tired. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight! Magnus! Oooh and Happy birthday!” Cat yelled, her eyes wide with excitement and adrenaline as the alcohol pulse through her veins. Magnus chuckled at her and hugged his friends before exiting the club.

*** 

Magnus deemed the weather warm enough to walk home. One of the perks of living so close to a club. He looked up at the stars and at the full moon and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, like they always did when there was a full moon. Magnus sighed and wondered if maybe he should go see a doctor. But how does he explain that he felt like the moon was following him, watching his every move, without sounding crazy?

Today the moon was slightly hidden behind dark clouds, making it look more sinister than usual. Magnus rolled his eyes and decided to walk faster. The faster he got home, the less moon he would see.

He was almost home, when he heard a yell coming from one of the alleyways to his left. He stopped in his tracks and walked into the dark alleyway.

“Hello?” He called out, and opened up the torch on his phone. Two men were ganging up on another man, who was pushed up to the wall. “Hey! Leave him alone!” Magnus yelled. He almost regretted it when the two thugs’s attention fell upon Magnus.

“Move along buddy.” One of them yelled. 

“Let that man go!” Magnus yelled back, having no idea where this bravery was coming from. 

“I _said_ … move. Along.” The man repeated. 

“No.” Magnus stood firmly. 

“Fine.” The other man replied and walked up the Magnus, his friend close behind.  
Magnus took a step back and flinched when he saw one of the men raise his fist. He raised his arms to protect himself as he braced himself for the impact of the punch.

However, the punch never came and when Magnus opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Jace and Izzy throw the men away from Magnus and into the nearest wall, like they weighed nothing. The impact of the fall seemed to have them knocked out, much to Magnus’s surprise.

“How… how did you do that?” Magnus stammered out, gasping for air. 

“We told you. We’re werewolves.” Izzy replied. 

“Come on guys. Ragnor isn’t here. You can drop the joke. Tell me the truth.” Magnus pleaded, having grown sick and tired of this prank. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “We have no idea who Ragnor is. And we _are_ telling you the truth.”

Jace came to stand beside her and nodded along to her words. 

“Did you ever feel your senses amplify? Your eyesight, perhaps? Your hearing?” Izzy asked. 

Magnus froze, before nodding, slowly, his eyes wide.

“Did you ever feel like you didn’t belong?” Jace added. 

“Yes I did! I do! But how did you guys know that?” 

“Because we’ve been through it too! We’ve seen it happen to other lone wolves too! Magnus you need a pack.” 

“A what?” Magnus asked. This night seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. 

“A pack. It’s a family of wolves.” Izzy explained. “Come with us. We will take you to our pack leader. He will answer all your questions.”

“Magnus. We are not lying. This is the truth.” Izzy pleaded. “Come.” 

Magnus looked at the two for a few seconds trying to read off their faces if they were telling the truth or not. Then he thought back to how they knew what Magnus had gone through. He started to feel this way after his thirteenth birthday. He remembered how weirded out he was when as a child he had needed glasses to see and on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, he suddenly didn’t need them, seeing everything so clearly as if he hadn’t ever worn glasses.

Magnus sighed and nodded, reluctantly. “Okay.” He agreed. Wondering if he was going to regret his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys come tweet me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Kk_ka5h) Or use the #Cotm telling me what you think and your predictions!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.  
> Magnus learns new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!!!! I know I am. :)

“So where exactly are we going?” Magnus asked from the backseat of Jace’s car. They had been driving for twenty minutes and Magnus was growing restless; he had always hated long car journeys.

“It’s just outside of the city. Not far now.” Izzy replied, looking down at her phone. She frowned when she read a message and turned to look at Jace. “Alec is mad at us.”

“Because we snuck out?” Jace asked, his voice showed a hint of annoyance. 

“You know Alec.” Izzy sighed and typed back a reply.

“Whose Alec?” Magnus asked, curious to hear a new name. A name that sent shivers down Magnus’s spine, much to Magnus’s confusion. 

“Our older brother.” Jace said, his reply short and to the point. Magnus pursued his lips and looked between the siblings, trying to figure out what their story was.

“So who is in this… erm… pack?” He asked.

“Well…” Isabelle began. “There’s me, Jace, Alec, and our little brother Max. Then there’s my mum and Luke… and Cla – ”

“Whose Luke?” Magnus interrupted. 

“Our pack leader.” Jace answered, his eyes on the road. 

Magnus hummed but stayed quiet. He still wasn’t sure if all this was real or if he would wake up tomorrow and this would all have been a dream.

A vivid and crazy dream.

He didn’t bother asking any more and questions, merely looked out of the window, the rest of the way there, scowling at the moon. He remembered the time when he had mentioned it to his mother and how she had frowned at him and told him that it was his imagination. He remembered the night he had told his friends, Ragnor and Catarina, and watched how they laughed and teased him in the way friends did. No one had believed him and Magnus had stopped trying to make people believe, not wanting to sound too crazy. But now… these people. Claiming that they felt it too, something Magnus felt was only his burden, all his life. He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful he wasn’t the only one or freaked out by it.

“We’re here.” Izzy’s voice broke Magnus out of his thoughts. He sat up straight, away from the window he had been leaning on and looked out. His eyebrows furrowed when all he saw was an old abandoned church. The windows were shattered and some were even bordered up. There were rows of tiles missing from the roof, showing huge holes in the ceiling.  
Magnus gulped and refused to get out of the car.

“You were lying weren’t you. This is where you’re going to kill me.” Magnus gasped out, not believing his own stupidity of following strangers late at night. 

Izzy rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

“Of for gods sake! Stop being so dramatic. We are not going to kill you.” She huffed out, whilst Jace snickered. 

Magnus threw him a glare, before he too stepped out and looked around. The streets around the church were empty. Magnus could hear a dog barking in the distance, and watched how the street lamps flickered every now and then, giving the street an eerie vibe. 

“So we drove all the way out here for an abandoned church? What are we – ”

“Shut up and focus!” Jace interrupted, his voice half amused, and half annoyed. 

Magnus didn’t know what he should be focusing on, so he merely looked up at the church and thought of how much repairing it needed. He was thinking about how the shattered glass windows were a safety hazard, when something flickered in front of Magnus’s eyes, something that wasn’t there before. He focused on it, his eyebrows scrunching up in wonder. He stepped closer and blinked, and it was like peeling a poster off a wall and looking at the empty wall behind it. The façade of the abandoned church fell away as Magnus willed his mind to push through the glamour. He gasped when the glamour fell away, piece by piece, revealing the bigger picture.

There was a set of buildings, all connected, all now showing light from within the windows. Magnus could see the shadows and silhouettes of people walking about inside, and wondered how many were in there.

“What? How? Did I do that?” Magnus asked. 

Isabelle smiled, her cheeks flushed from the slightly cool wind. “Glamour.”

“Only werewolves can see the actual building.” Jace added, and winked. “Consider this a test to check if you really were a werewolf.” 

Magnus’s eyes grew wide. “You’re testing me? You’re the one who approached _me_. I should be testing _you_ and checking to see if I haven’t walked into my own death.”

“We all got what we wanted.” Jace replied, folding his arms. 

“How’s that?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well… we proved that you really are a werewolf and you… now believe us because of what you just saw the church turn into.” Jace replied, smirking. 

Magnus nodded and sighed. “Well then… take me to your leader.” He replied, wearily.

*** 

They walked in and the first thing Magnus noticed was the high glass ceilings, showing the night sky. He stared at the stars in awe, before turning to look around. They were stood in a very big foyer, with two sets of stairs ascending on either side. There was a room to their right, which looked like a study, and to their left was a large sitting room.

Jace and Izzy led him into the sitting room and Magnus’s eyes circled around the bookshelves and the amount of books they held. He had always been a bookworm, since he was a little boy. He loved spending time alone as long as he had a book along side him. There was a fireplace lit, warming up the place, it’s amber embers giving out a soft glow to the room. In front of the fire place, there was a sofa, and on it sat a little boy, who was probably the age of eight, or nine.

“Max. Come meet our guest.” Izzy called out to her little brother, who was too engrossed into his book to notice their arrival. Max looked up and his eyes travelled to Magnus, before he offered a smile. His teeth on full show and Magnus noticed how one of his teeth was missing.

“Hello, I’m Magnus.” Magnus’s held out a hand and waited for the boy to walk toward him. Max placed his book down onto the sofa and walked closer to Magnus, where he shook his hand. “I’m Max.” He replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Max.” Magnus smiled down at the boy and looked into his deep brown eyes, so much like his sister’s. Max kind of reminded Magnus of his own childhood, which made Magnus smile a little more. 

“Max, were’s mum and Luke?” Izzy asked, taking off her coat and shoes.

“In their bedroom.” Max replied, rolling his eyes and walking back to the sofa to grab his book. 

“What about Alec, Clary?” Izzy asked, looking at her younger brother with fondness. 

“Alec’s in the library… as usual.” Max replied. “And I think Clary and Lydia are watching a film in her room.”

Izzy nodded. And excused herself.

“Where is she going?” Magnus asked.

“To get Maryse and Luke.” Jace replied, sitting down next to Max. 

“Maryse?” Magnus asked, following Jace but leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. 

“My mum.” Max replied. 

“But aren’t you two brothers… so why do you call her by her name?” Magnus asked. 

“I was adopted and although I see Maryse as my mother… I just don’t call her that.” Jace answered, and shrugged. Magnus nodded, knowing what that felt like. As a child he was quick to call his adoptive parents by ‘mother’ and ‘father’ as he was desperate to have a family. But there was always this weirdness at first, when calling them.

“Max?” A voice called out for the younger boy. “Have Izzy and Jace return…” The voice trailed off as soon as the owner stepped foot inside the sitting room.

A man, with jet black hair and hazel brown eyes stared at Magnus, wide eyed.

Magnus straightened up and away from where he had been slouching against the wall and stared back at the handsome stranger. The man had a tight, set jawline and plump pink lips, Magnus couldn’t help but look at.  
  
“Hello, I’m Magnus.” Magnus walked closer and held out his hand, eyebrows raised as he waited for the man to reciprocate the gesture. The man eyed Magnus, and his hand before turning to look at Jace with a scowl on his handsome features.

“Whose this?” He asked, his glare practically burning holes into Jace. 

“As he said, his name is Magnus.” Jace replied, rolling his eyes. 

Magnus took a step back and withdrew his hand, feeling slightly stupid. 

The man with the jet black hair rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know what I mean. Since when do we let outsiders inside?” His eyes briefly passed Magnus again.

Magnus felt himself stiffen and his eyes harden. He took another step backward until he was back against the wall.

“He isn’t an outsider… he is one of us.” Jace replied, not seeming too bothered by the rude tone on the man’s tongue. The man raised an eyebrow. 

“Werewolf.” Jace added, unnecessarily.

The man hummed. “Let me rephrase then… since when do we let _strays_ in.” His cold eyes now glared at Magnus, and the venom in his voice made Magnus flinch. 

_What was this guy’s problem?_ Magnus thought.

“ _Alec_.” Jace gritted out, his tone showing him a warning. “You’re family didn’t have too much of a problem taking me in.”

So this was Alec, the older brother Isabelle had talked about.

“You were never a stray.” Alec gritted out. 

Jace raised an eyebrow and hummed but didn’t reply.

Magnus opened his mouth to interject, to say what? He didn’t know, but anything to get out of this awkward situation, but in that moment, Isabelle walked into the room again, followed by two people. 

A man and a woman. 

The woman’s hair was jet black, her features were sharp and Magnus could clearly see the resemblance between her and Isabelle. The man, who stood beside her, had dark brown skin and big brown eyes. He had a gentle look on his face, that told Magnus he was a man who was kind and trustworthy.

“Hello.” The man greeted, with a soft smile on his face. “I’m Luke.” He walked towards Magnus and shook Magnus’s hand. Magnus’s eyes were wide with surprise, after the encounter he had had with Alec, Magnus expected everyone, apart from Izzy, Jace and Max, to hate his presence. “H-hi… I’m Magnus. Bane.” Magnus stuttered and bit his lip in awkwardness. 

Luke smiled again, before he gestured to the woman. “This is Maryse, my mate.” 

_Mate?_ Magnus thought but didn’t comment. 

Maryse stepped forward and shook Magnus’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Magnus.” She had a gentle voice, the kind that reminded Magnus of his mother. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Magnus replied, not knowing anything else to say. 

Before the silence could carry on for too long, Luke gestured to Magnus to sit. “So Izzy tells us that you just found out that you’re a werewolf.” Luke began. 

Magnus opened his mouth but closed it again, before sighing. “I… I’m not sure what I am.” He replied.

Luke and Maryse smiled, kindly at him. “Why don’t you start at the beginning.” Maryse suggested. 

“The beginning?” Magnus asked, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. 

“When you first started to feel you’re different.” Maryse explained, her expression patient. 

Magnus nodded and clasped his hands tightly together, a habit he did when he was nervous. “Erm… o-okay.  
“I was… was adopted at ten and – ”

“Hey! Me too!” Jace interrupted, grinning at him. Magnus smiled back and actually meant it. He was happy to meet someone who understood what it felt like. 

“Jace.” Luke said, his tone a warning. Jace huff and rolled his eyes, reminding Magnus of a child who had just been scolded at. 

“I was adopted at ten and I remember the night I was being taken to my new home, I was looking out of the car window and felt the moon… watching me, following me. It freaked me out, I got this weird feeling.” He paused and looked around the room. Maryse and Robert had small smiles on their faces, Izzy and Max looked interested and Jace was smirking, for some reason. And Alec. Alec was scowling, with his arms folded across his chest. Magnus couldn’t help but notice the muscle on his arms, which he then quickly looked away from, not letting himself stare.

“A few months later, I told my mum about it and she said that it was my imagination.” Magnus continued. 

Jace scoffed. “Mundanes.” 

Magnus looked towards Luke for what Jace meant.

“It means humans, non – supernatural beings.” He explained. 

Magnus nodded and continued. “At first I believed her. But when I turned thirteen… I felt different.  
It all started when I didn’t need the glasses I used to wear anymore on the morning of my birthday. I could see everything perfectly, much to my happiness.” Magnus smiled at the memory. “And over the years of my teenage years, my other senses…” 

“Amplified.” Luke finished.

Magnus nodded. 

“We feel the moon following us, watching us because we are children of the moon.” Luke explained. “The moon is watching over us, leading us in the right direction. Led you to Jace and Isabelle, tonight.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked towards Izzy and Jace. 

“The moon is nothing to be afraid of, in fact think of it as a friend.” Luke continued.

“But… But it is a full moon tonight.” Magnus said. 

“We can see that.” Alec replied, rudely.

Magnus’s eyes drifted to him before returning to Luke. “I mean… I mean, aren’t you guys forced to turn into werewolves?” Thinking of every movie he had seen that had werewolves in it. “Aren’t you servants of the moon?”

Luke let out a low chuckle, and Magnus felt his cheeks burn. “No child.” He replied. “Centuries ago, our ancestors were hunted by their village people. They couldn’t go out and live their lives without humans going after them to kill them, mistaking them for a threat. Then one had an idea to spread a false rumour about the full moon forcing us into our wolf skin.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Why?” Magnus asked, it all seemed stupid to him.

“It was their own twisted humour, really. But also because then the villagers would stay in doors, in fear, leaving the village empty for our ancestors to roam it freely. They thought if they could have one night, where they could do what their heart wished, then they wouldn’t be so bitter about staying in hiding most of the days. This way they were safe, their children were safe. Humans were too naïve to realise that we could shift at any time.”

“So you guys _don’t_ need the moon to… shift?” Magnus asked, bewildered. 

Luke shook his head. “Have you shifted yet?” He asked, suddenly. 

“What? No… no.” Magnus spluttered. 

Luke hummed, and nodded. “We can shift whenever. As cubs, it’s easy to shift due to emotions. That’s why we train our young, to control their emotions, to stop them from shifting by accident. After a child goes through puberty, they start to feel their senses amplify, like you did, and usually have moments where they can’t control their anger which leads them to shift involuntarily.”

Luke looked at him with a strange look and Magnus felt put on show. “It’s… strange that you haven’t shifted yet.” He added. Magnus felt his cheeks redden. 

“Does it hurt?” Magnus asked. 

It was Izzy who spoke up. “No. It’s the most amazing feeling you could ever feel.”

Huh. Everything that the movies made it out to seem was all a lie then. Magnus wasn’t really that surprised, it was Hollywood after all.

“So… why haven’t I shifted?” Magnus asked. 

Luke shrugged. “Perhaps, because you lived with a mundane family. You some how blocked that part of yourself? Not knowing what you are can do that to you.” 

“Clary was the same.” Jace said. 

“Clary?” Magnus questioned. 

“My mate.” Jace explained as if Magnus knew what that was. 

“Mate?” Magnus echoed slowly, feeling like his brain might combust with all the information.

“Yeah, a mate is – ” Jace began.

“Okay that’s enough for tonight.” Maryse spoke up and Magnus felt so thankful to her. “We haven’t had dinner yet. Magnus would you like to join us?” She asked, kindly.  
Magnus was about to politely decline, when his stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud. So he smiled sheepishly and nodded.

*** 

As they all sat at the enormous dining table, Magnus watched all the people present. A woman called Lydia had joined them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and sat very closely to Izzy, Magnus noted. The famous Clary also joined them and Magnus instantly warmed up to her as her fiery personality reminded Magnus of Cat. 

“Where’s Simon and Maia?” Izzy asked, filling her plate. 

Magnus wondered who they were and watched Maryse reply. “They have gone out. It’s their one year anniversary.” She smiled as she filled up Max’s plate, before doing her own. 

“Aren’t you going to eat, Magnus?” Luke asked and Magnus nodded. 

“I… y-yes.” He replied and reached for the chicken drumsticks bowl. He halted when Alec did the same and felt the awkward tension rise up between them. Alec scowled at him, before taking them drumstick and putting it on his plate, before turning towards Lydia and ignoring Magnus.

Magnus swallowed and looked at Alec with worry on his face. He had no idea what he had done to Alec for treat him this way, which made annoyance and anger build up inside Magnus. He took the drumsticks and began to eat, deciding that Alec wasn’t worth dwelling about.

“So Magnus dear, where are you from?” Maryse asked.

Magnus looked at her and swallowed his bite before replying. “Indonesia originally.” He answered. “But after I was adopted I came to live in New York. Now I live in Brooklyn.” 

Alec snorted and sipped his drink. 

Magnus felt his blood boil and he turned his attention to Alec. 

“Something you want to say? Alec? Was it?” He sneered, pretended to guess his name. 

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise, and opened his mouth to reply. “Brooklyn is the worst place in New York.” 

Magnus scoffed. “Really? I think it’s pretty good.” 

“And why’s that?” Alec asked, his eyes piercing into Magnus. 

“Because douchebags like you don’t live there.” Magnus replied. Izzy snickered and Jace smirked, whilst Alec’s scowled deepened.

Alec didn’t reply, and Magnus took that as a win so he sat back in his seat and continued eating.

*** 

After dinner, Luke led Magnus into his study and poured them both a glass of wine, before settling into his big armchair. “So.” He began. 

“So…” Magnus echoed, before taking a sip of his wine. 

Luke smiled as amusement flickered in his eyes. “Now that you know you’re a werewolf. What do you want to do?”

“You mean… I get to choose?” Magnus asked. “You aren’t going to keep me here against my will?” 

Luke chuckled and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine. “We’re not monsters Magnus, no matter how much the mundanes say we are. Of course it’s your choice. But I would advice you to stay here and learn how to control your shifts because now that you are aware of all this, your shifts will come to you. And it will be dangerous for you and the people around you if and when that happens, if you don’t know how to control them.” His voice turned serious as his eyes traveled to a far away place, and Magnus wondered what he was thinking of. The look lasted for only a second or so, before he focused back on Magnus. “But it’s your choice.” He ended.

Magnus let himself think, weighing out the pros and cons inside his head. If he stayed then he could deal with all this. He could learn more about where he’s from, his heritage. Although he would have to deal with Alec, he mentally rolled his eyes. But if he walked away and accidentally shifted in front of Cat or Ragnor, or his parents? They would be terrified of him. He would be terrified of himself.  
There was also the feeling of home he had felt when he had stepped inside the building. The feeling of belonging. Maybe it was because this was a pack, like Jace had said. Maybe that was the reason.  
He sighed before turning his attention towards Luke. “Okay, I will stay. Teach me how to control my shifts. Teach me all there is to know about werewolves and where I’m from.” Because he deserved to know. 

Luke grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Okay.”

“But can I go get my things from my apartment?” He asked. 

Luke nodded. “Of course I will ask Jace or Alec to drive you in the morning.” 

Magnus wished it was Jace who he was to go with, not Alec. Being trapped in a car with him felt like torture. He didn’t say anything though and merely nodded.

“For now, get some sleep.” Luke added. “Find Isabelle, she’ll show you where you will be sleeping.” 

Magnus nodded and walked out of the study, searching for Izzy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Alec and Magnus are going to fight.  
> Yes there will be tension between them. (Sexual tension? Who knows) *winks* 
> 
> Will there be a slow burn? Hmmm still deciding. Hehehe. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comments, telling me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it’s actually really hard to write Malec being mean to each other. I’ve always written them to be all fluffy and and cute. So this is kind of a challenge. 
> 
> But in the words of Magnus Bane, and AU Alec Lightwood. 
> 
> I love a challenge. *winks*

Much to his disappointment, Alec was the one who was driving him into the city. Jace was out with Clary and Izzy was busy with god knows what, so that only left the hot tempered black haired male. Magnus huffed an annoyed sigh as he settled into the passenger seat and huffed again as he put in his address into the navigation device, before he settled back into his seat and waited for the other wolf to sit in the car. When Alec came and sat, Magnus watched him with the corner of his eyes, watching how his shirt rode up slightly and how his pants tightened around his thighs when he sat down. He watched the other man’s hand grip the steering wheel and saw how his muscles on his arms tightened and moved as Alec reversed out of the parking place on the street.

He only stopped checking out the man beside him when he felt himself being a total creep. So he quickly looked away and thanked the angel that Alec hadn’t seen him. They drove in silence, not that Magnus expected anything else. He could tell Alec was a man of few words, and there was also the fact that he hated Magnus. So Magnus had very low expectations of Alec starting up a conversation. 

Magnus placed his head against the window and looked out at the people and buildings passing by. He thought of his old life, of his friends. He thought about what his friends would say or his family. Would they be shocked, scared, amazed? He had never really been good a keeping his own secrets, always wanting to blab out whatever was on his mind to the people he trusted. Now he had to keep all this to himself.

As if they somehow knew, his phone rang and when Magnus looked at his screen he saw it was Ragnor. Magnus noticed Alec looked side ways to him before looking back to the road. Magnus answered the call and put the phone next to his ear.

“Hey, Magnus! Where are you? We’ve been waiting at Takis for twenty minutes now.”

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. He had forgotten he had made plans with Cat and Ragnor for breakfast.

“I… I’m still in bed. I have a very bad hangover.” Magnus lied. “Can’t even get out of bed.”

He heard Ragnor scoff and tell Cat who snickered in the background.

“Cat was worse than you and she’s fine.” Ragnor replied. 

“That’s because Cat is superwoman. She doesn’t get hangovers.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry that I ditched you guys. I will make it up to you.”

“Naah, no worries. Just drink a lot of water or something. Get better. You want us to drop by?” Ragnor asked. 

Magnus shook his head. “No it’s okay. I wanna have a day where it’s just me and the Chairman. Leave me to mope of being twenty one, alone.” 

He heard Ragnor chuckle, before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

“You’re twenty one?” Alec asked, after Magnus hung up. At first Magnus was too surprised to answer, but then he nodded. Alec hummed in reply but didn’t say anything else.

“How old… are you?” Magnus asked slowly.

“It’s none of your business.” Alec snapped in reply. Magnus’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask him what his problem was but Alec interrupted. 

“We’re here.” He said.

Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec and looked up at his building. 

“Are you coming up?” Magnus asked. 

“No.” Alec replied, voice cold. 

Magnus nodded, feeling relieved. He didn’t want Alec to see his apartment.

“Okay. Erm… I’m just going to grab a few clothes and my cat. Be right back.” He didn’t wait for a reply, and got out of the car and walked inside his building.

Magnus ran up the stairs and unlocked his apartment door, before running into his room and taking out his suitcase from under his bed. He quickly threw in his most comfortable and favourite clothes, make up and any other accessories he may need. He grabbed Chairman meow and his cage and a few of his toys, before he was all ready and set to go. Magnus ran down the stairs and out into the street, expecting to see Alec waiting.

He wasn’t there.

At first Magnus thought Alec had just gone to park somewhere else. So Magnus walked up and down the street, searching for his car. But he still couldn’t find him. Panic started to settle into his chest as the thought of Alec leaving him came to his mind.

He wouldn’t.

Right?

Magnus cursed out loud when he realised that Alec _had_ indeed left him. He had merely dropped him off, clearly showing Magnus that he wasn’t wanted. He cursed again before walking back towards his apartment. Magnus hadn’t had the chance to ask for Izzy or Jace’s number yet, so it wasn’t like he could ring them and ask them to pick him up. And he couldn’t ride the bus back because he didn’t know the way.

Magnus sighed and unlocked his apartment again. Suddenly having the overwhelming feeling to cry. But he kept himself together. He let Chairman out of his cage and settled onto the sofa and before he knew it, sleep claimed him.

*** 

Loud banging was what awoke him from his slumber. He jerked awake and sat up, looking around at his apartment and relaxing. He had been dreaming about wolf eyes and the moon shining bright among the naked trees. 

Magnus flinched when the loud banging continued again, making him groan and get off the sofa. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to see Jace and Izzy.

“So it wasn’t a dream.” He muttered. 

Jace raised an eyebrow and walked in, Izzy following behind.

“Magnus. We’re so sorry, that Alec left you here. We didn’t even realise you were not home until Jace came home and asked Alec how the car ride was and Alec said it was great. Which made Jace suspicious and went to go look for you. But couldn’t find you so he asked Alec again and Alec finally told him.” She rolled her eyes and flicked her pony tail over her shoulder. Magnus couldn’t help but follow the movement.

Magnus followed the two siblings into the living room and watched them make themselves comfy on his sofas. He sighed and sat on the armchair opposite them.

“Why does he hate me so much?” He asked the question that had been nagging him ever since he and Alec had met.

Izzy and Jace shared a look before looking at Magnus, with sympathy.

Izzy sighed. “He doesn’t hate you. He hates… change. New people.” 

“Why?” Magnus asked. He couldn’t figure out Alec, and honestly it was starting to piss him off.

“That’s for Alec to tell you.” Izzy replied. And Magnus snorted. Like that was going to happen.

“Anyway, come on. Let’s go.” Jace said and stood up, eyeing the Chairman. Magnus would have laughed at his expression, had he not been so nervous and annoyed at seeing Alec again. Magnus sighed through his nose but nodded and stood up, gathering his things and following the Lightwood siblings to Jace’s car.

*** 

Magnus walked into the big arched doors and felt the familiar feeling of home once again, making him smile slightly and he forgot his mood for a few seconds. But then he heard raised voices, coming from the living room so he followed the noise until he could see Alec, with his back to Magnus, Luke and Maryse all stood in the middle of the room. 

“Why can’t you accept that?” Maryse asked, her voice laced with anger but also worry. It seemed that they were in the middle of something, a conversation. 

Alec clenched his hands into fists at his side as he replied to his mother. “I… I’m not ready okay? And… it’s probably best for him anyway.” 

“Best for him? Or best for you?” Luke demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Alec didn’t reply, merely turned around and walked out of the room. When he saw Magnus he halted, surprise written on his face. Magnus’s anger built up inside him and a scowl etched on his face.

“Surprised to see me? Well you can thank your siblings for doing the job you failed to do.” Magnus sneered.

Alec’s surprise quickly morphed into an emotionless face and he stepped forward. “Why should I thank them? When all they brought in was a stray?” He whispered, menacingly, before he walked away. 

Magnus gulped back his hurt and huffed out a growl. He wanted to strangle that man. He was seriously considering on doing so, when Luke and Maryse walked out of the living room and saw him.

“Magnus!” Luke called. “Glad to see that your back.”

“No thanks to Alec.” Magnus muttered. 

Maryse smiled patiently at Magnus, but didn’t reply.

“I’m tired, I’m going to go put my things into place and then sleep.” Magnus said and walked towards the stairs and to his room, pulling his suitcase behind him.

*** 

Magnus couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours now, trying to get into a comfortable position but sleep wouldn’t come. He sighed and tore the sheets away and climbed out. Magnus walked out of his room and looked up and down the corridor, humming when silence greeted him. He walked around, not really knowing what he was looking for, until his feet stopped at two big oak doors. He wandered in and found himself speechless as thousands and thousands of books were stacked upon rows and rows of bookshelves. He had been amazed by the living room, but here he was overwhelmed. Magnus breathed in the old musty smell and let out a happy sigh. He couldn’t wait to come here again and again. He walked further into the large room staring at the books, gliding his finger across the spines, looking for a book to read. He was half way into looking when he heard low murmurings coming from behind a bookshelf. Curiosity won out and Magnus followed the soft sound to the other side of the bookshelf.

His eyes widened when he saw Alec, sat on the floor, head buried in the book he was reading. Magnus watched him, silently, watched how the hair fell upon his eyes, how his eyes seemed to devour each word and how his lips moved slightly as he read. In that moment, Alec looked so innocent, so… human. Magnus couldn’t help but stare.

He was about to leave but Alec’s eyes wandered over to him and his calm face disappeared, now a scowl on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, closing the book and standing up.

Too bad his personality didn’t match his beauty. Magnus thought bitterly.

“I… I couldn’t sleep.” Magnus replied and for a moment he thought he saw Alec’s eyes soften but it was gone before Magnus could have really believed it happened. “And I didn’t realise that I wasn’t allowed in here.” He added.

“If I was in charge, you wouldn’t be allowed into this building.” Alec replied, his voice cold, eyes harsh. Magnus stepped back and shook his head.

“It’s a good thing you’re not in charge then.” Magnus’s replied, eyeing Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes and bit his lip, before he turned around and sat on the floor again. He opened his book and began to read. Magnus stood there, watching the man.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Or go away and leave me alone?” He asked, his voice annoyed.

“Why don’t you like change?” Magnus blurted out. And regretted it as soon as he had. 

Alec stiffened, his sharp eyes zoning in on Magnus as a predator did to its prey. He raised an eyebrow and stood up once again. “It’s… it’s just that Izzy said…” 

“Maybe you should focus on what you’re actually here for, which is to train, instead of listening to gossip. The sooner you can handle your shifts, the sooner you will be out of here.” Alec grumbled, before he pushed past Magnus and out of the library doors.

*** 

The next morning, Magnus had a splitting headache. He couldn’t get to sleep, even after he had returned from the library so he began to read the book he had chosen. He read until dawn, when sleep finally claimed him for a few hours before he was awake again.

“Magnus you okay?” Jace asked from across the table, where they were all sat for breakfast.

Everyone was there, including Simon and Maia, who he had the pleasure to meet and found that they were lovely people. 

“Yeah… just a headache. Didn’t sleep last night.” Magnus replied, looking down at his plate, missing the look of concern Alec threw him.

“So Magnus. Today we shall start your training.” Luke said, smiling at Magnus who had to admit he was kind of excited. His eyes lit up.

“Really?” 

Luke nodded. “Yes! Waiting any longer is just unnecessary.”

Magnus nodded and ate his breakfast faster than usual. He felt like a child, excited and care free.

“Oh! Wait till you see your fur.” Izzy said, eyes wide.

“My fur?” Magnus’s asked.

“Your wolf skin.” Jace explained. “Every wolf’s fur matches their mate’s.”

Mates?

“So… I… I have a… m-mate?” Magnus stammered, trying to wrap his head around the idea. He had seen how close Maryse and Luke were, how in love Izzy and Lydia seemed to be. He gulped. He could have that? Be with someone that was _made_ for him? That was a big deal right?

Jace smiled sympathetically but it was Luke who answered. “Every werewolf has a mate. It’s just nature’s way. We come in pairs, stronger together.” Luke sipped his water, his eyes on Magnus.

“And… when do I find mine?” He asked. Everyone stopped eating. They all looked at him strangely. Magnus suddenly felt like he had asked the wrong question.

“Well… it depends.” Luke replied. Magnus waited for him to elaborate but when he didn’t Magnus sighed and sat back in his seat. Knowing he won’t be getting any more answers today.

*** 

Behind the institute, as Izzy had called this place, was a huge forest. Luke had told him that they used the forest to run when in their wolf form and that the edges of the forest were glamoured to look like old houses so no mundanes would come walking in.

There was a soft breeze and it ruffled Magnus’s hair, tickling his cheeks as it brushed by. Magnus stared out into the forest, looking at the tall trees, amazed by the earthy smell of nature.

“You ready?” Luke asked.

“How do I do this exactly?” Magnus asked.

Luke chuckled. “You don’t do anything. You just let it take control of your body.”

Magnus was still confused but he nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out. Magnus moved his fists in small circular motions at his side and then did the same with his neck, trying to get the kinks out. Sleeping on the sofa did no favours to Magnus’s muscles. He tried to relax himself, inhaled the soft smell of nature, tried to lose himself in –

A sharp snort cut Magnus out of his thoughts and made him open his eyes. Alec had joined Luke and was now watching Magnus.

“What _are_ you doing?” He asked, mockingly. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Is your life that miserable that you have to come annoy me?” Magnus retorted. 

Alec opened his mouth to reply but Luke beat him to it. “Alec, if you are here to distract Magnus then I suggest you leave.”

Magnus snorted. “Distract? I think you mean, disgust.”

Luke’s eyes shimmered but he didn’t reply. Alec seemed to have no reply, much to Magnus’s surprise.

“Okay. Magnus. Focus.” Luke instructed. “Look deep within you and find the switch.”

“It’s a switch?” Magnus asked. 

Luke shrugged. “In a way yes.”

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes again, but not before throwing a glare in Alec’s direction. “The switch can be a memory, or a feeling that makes you, _you_.” Luke’s voice continued.

Magnus thought back to the memory of when he was being taken to his new home. And how the moon seemed to be following him. He thought of how it felt, he thought back to when he woke up on his thirteen birthday and could see clearly without his glasses. He took a deep breath again, listening to the soft whisper of trees around him and imagined himself running through them. Imagined how liberating that would feel.

It was a soft tingle that Magnus felt. At first he barely noticed it. But then it grew, it started off at the tip of Magnus’s fingers, before it flowed through his entire body, making Magnus gasp. His eyes opened in a hurry and looked down at his hands, his nails were now grown into claws. His hands looked more like paws. The tingle grew and now it came in waves, crashing through his entire body. His eyes widened and he thought back to when Izzy had said it felt amazing.

It _did_ feel amazing.

More than actually. It was a feeling he had never felt before, something he couldn’t really explain if some one were to ask him. All he knew that in that moment, he felt like he was on top of the world.

He felt himself shift, slowly and then all at once. And before he knew it, he was staring at his paws. He moved his head and looked at Alec and Luke, trotting towards them. Luke was grinning from ear to ear, pride shining in his eyes. Alec, however, was frowning. Not that Magnus was surprised.

“Want to see what your fur looks like?” Luke asked. He looked down at his paws, once again, now noticing the colour. They were white. He looked back up at Luke and let out a small howl and nodded his head.

Luke nodded. Before he led Magnus deeper into the woods. Magnus followed, but stopped and looked back at Alec, who stood where he was. He watched Magnus, but didn’t make any move to follow. Magnus mentally shrugged and proceeded to follow Luke.

Luke led him to a lake. It was beautiful, the water shimmered and gleamed. He looked at Luke with confusion in his eyes, and Luke smiled, seeming to get what Magnus was thinking.

“The river will show you your reflection.” He clarified. Magnus trotted closer to the water, slowly, still getting used to having four legs.

If Magnus could have made human noises, he would have gasped at seeing his reflection. His eyes were green, not a normal green, but with black slits in between. His fur, all white, apart from a slash of black fur across his left eye. It made his eyes pop out, made him look menacing.

Magnus liked it.

“Okay. Since you’re not used to walking in your wolf form, you can’t run today. It will take you a few days to practice. So everyday, you must do that.” Luke said. Magnus turned away from the river and looked at him. “Now, you need to shift back.”

Magnus looked back at his reflection one more time, before he lowered his head and thought of the memory that had triggered this. It didn’t take him too long to shift back, but much to his disappointment and embarrassment, he was naked.

Magnus squeaked, and tried to cover his front area, which made Luke laugh. He threw what looked like a shawl at Magnus, and Magnus was quick to wrap it around himself.

“Shifting back was quicker than shifting into.” Magnus said. Luke nodded.

“It’s because you’re body knows now. From now on whenever you shift it will be as easy as blinking. It’s just the first time that takes a little thought.” Luke told.

They walked back towards the house and Magnus noticed that Alec was nowhere to be seen. He felt disappointment run through him, which made him annoyed with himself.

They walked through the back garden and Magnus spotted Max, sat on a chair.

“Hey. Did you do it?” The little boy asked, running over to them, excitement in his eyes.

Magnus nodded and smiled. “Yeah”

“What colour is your wolf?” Max asked.

“White. But I have a black slash across my left eye.” Magnus answered. 

“Oh… you have to show me! Sometime. And Al – ” 

“Max! Sweetie. Dinner is ready.” Maryse yelled from the kitchen, interrupting Max.

At the mention of dinner, Magnus realised how hungry he was. And it had only been a few hours since he had had breakfast.

As if reading his thoughts, Luke said. “Shifting for the first time takes a lot out of a werewolf.”

Magnus smiled sheepishly and nodded. Before following Luke and Max through the glass door that led to the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I am NOT, I repeat NOT, making Alec into a bad guy and Magnus into the good guy. As I know people seem to think that Alec is more favoured than Magnus. 
> 
> I love them both EQUALLY. And Alec’s behaviour is part of the story, and will be revealed soon. 
> 
> And also, who doesn’t love a slow hate to love build up? *smirks.* 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And please feel free to leave comments and kudos!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new perspectives.

Luke was sat at the desk, in his study, when Maryse walked in. He looked up from the book he was reading and at his mate, smiling at her.  
“How was it?” Maryse whispered, and came to stand behind Luke, resting her hands on his shoulders. Luke grinned and turned around in his seat to face Maryse. “As we suspected.” He replied. “They are mates.”

Maryse raised an eyebrow but smiled. “What colour is his fur?”

“White.” He replied. “But… he has the same slash on his eyes as Alec… Magnus’s is in black while – ”

“Alec’s is in white.” Maryse finished. Her son had the same colour fur as his father’s; black. Although, it was the slash of white on his left eye that made him different from Robert. Among other things. 

Maryse sighed. “And Alec saw?”  
Luke nodded. “Yeah. But… Maryse, I don’t think he wants to accept that Magnus is his mate. The way he speaks to him is just… horrifying. But it is funny when Magnus challenges him with his replies.”

Maryse smiled but it was short lived.

“All I want is my son to be happy.” She sighed again. “He deserves it. So much. Especially after…” She trailed off, but Luke nodded anyway, having understood what she was trying to say. “I know.” He muttered.

*** 

Every day for a week, Magnus practiced shifting and walking around in his wolf skin. He knew he was getting better and better, and soon enough shifting didn’t feel like an effort anymore. It was, like Luke had said, as easy as blinking. 

He would explore the forest, behind the house, in his wolf body. Seeing nature differently, as all his senses were heightened. He could smell the flowers that were miles away, perfectly. His eyesight had sharpened, along with his hearing. He felt invincible.

It was his second week into living with the Lightwoods and their mates, when Izzy offered to explore the forest with Magnus, who happily agreed. They quickly shifted and slowly walked deeper and deeper, until they came across an area where there was a bench situated, in the middle of nowhere.

They shifted back into their human forms and quickly got into the spare clothes they had brought in a backpack, before they sat down on the bench and stared at the river.

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus asked.

Isabelle nodded.

“Luke… isn’t your father.” Magnus said. It wasn’t a question but Izzy nodded anyway. “But he is your mother’s mate. So where is your father?” 

She was silent for a few seconds and Magnus thought he wasn’t going to get an answer. But then he heard Izzy take a deep breath before she replied. “My father left my mother after…” she gulped. “After Max was born.” Magnus could tell there was more to the story, but he didn’t dare ask what that was. Instead he just nodded.

“Wanna race back to the house?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Are you sure you can run?” She asked. 

Magnus gave a fake gasp. “Yes I can.”

Izzy grinned and stood up, before she shifted into her wolf. Her fur was a blend of dark grey and light grey, and matched Lydia’s almost exactly. Magnus followed suit, and started to run in the direction of the house, Izzy on his tail.

*** 

Alec sighed for the millionth time. He had no idea how he had gotten roped into this. Izzy and Clary had told everyone of their shopping trip and had dragged Magnus along. Not that he needed any dragging since he seemed over the moon to be invited. Along with Clary, Jace agreed to go. And since Lydia had work to go to, Izzy had nagged Alec to come with, to the point where he had no choice but to say yes.

So here he was, sitting on the soft plush bench in the very expensive store, the girls had dragged him into. Jace was off looking at himself in the mirror, whilst Izzy, Clary, and Magnus tried on different clothes.

Alec watched Magnus, by the corner of his eye and saw how the other wolf’s eyes lit up with excitement as he and Izzy giggled about something.  
Magnus had blown Alec away from the first moment they met. But he couldn’t have him. Alec reminded himself. Magnus deserved better. And beside Alec wasn’t ready.

“Alec what do you think?” Izzy shouted, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and saw she was holding up a red shirt. The shirt had golden studs on the collar. “Wouldn’t Magnus look amazing in this?” She asked, her eyes giving him _that_ look.

Alec looked the shirt over then to Magnus, whose cheeks were red. He wanted to tell him that anything Magnus wore would look amazing on him. But instead he rolled his eyes.

“Is he going to pay for that? Or does he need our money too, as well as our house.”

He saw the hurt settle in Magnus’s eyes, before it turned to anger. _Good_. Alec thought. He _needed_ Magnus to hate him. It made things easier.

*** 

After they went to every shop in sight, the group settled into a booth at Takis, a small restaurant with the best coffee ever, according to Isabelle.

“I’m going to go to the men’s room. Be right back.” Magnus declared, before standing up and walking towards the toilets. Alec stared after him.

“Alec. You’re doing it again.” Izzy sighed. Noticing how her brother stared after Magnus. 

“Alec. Why don’t you just tell him?” Clary asked, looking up from the menu long enough to glare at Alec. 

“I’m not ready,” Alec replied. 

“You keep saying that but, Alec, when will you ever be ready?” Izzy asked. Alec stayed quiet. 

“What ever. It’s your call, big brother.” Izzy said, resigned. 

Their drinks arrived, and Alec noticed Magnus was still not back yet. 

“What’s taking Magnus so long?” Alec asked.

“Missing him already?” Jace teased. Alec rolled his eyes, and stood up. As he walked towards the men’s room, he thought of the telling Magnus. How would Magnus react?

He paused outside of the door when he heard noises; noises of struggle. Alec frowned and pushed open the door. His eyes widened as he saw Magnus on the floor, with two men beating him. 

Alec let a growl out and pulled the men away from Magnus. Anger in his eyes. At first the men were surprised to see another man come to help, but they quickly recovered and threw a punch to Alec’s jaw. Alec grunted, but he didn’t let it stop him for throwing a few punches himself.

Magnus stood up and punched the other man, before he headbut him, making him stumble back into one of the cubicles. The man hit his head, before he slid to the floor and passed out. Magnus let out a breath and turned to Alec, who was still struggling with the man. But before Magnus could step closer to help the hot tempered male, Alec banged the guy’s head against the wall, and rendering him unconscious.

Alec let the man slide to the floor and slowly turned around to face Magnus. Their breathing was heavy, both their eyes were wide with adrenaline and for a while they merely stared at one another.

“You okay?” Alec asked, still panting. His chest heaving up and down.

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked towards the mirror, checking to see if his make up hadn’t  smudged.

“I’m fine.” He replied, coldly. “And I had it. I didn’t need you to come in and do… that.”

Alec’s back stiffened and he sniffed. “It didn’t look like it.”

Magnus turned his head sharply at Alec and glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It’s just that… you were on the floor and – ”

“And what? You automatically assumed I needed help? What, you think I’m weak as well as poor? Like you insinuated before.” Magnus asked, his anger coming out in bursts. “You know what Alec? I think you are one of those people that need to put others down, just to make yourself feel better about your pathetic life.” And with that, Magnus walked out of the men’s room.

Alec just stood there, looking in the direction Magnus once stood and sighed. He reminded himself that Magnus hating him made everything easier. Before he slowly walked back to their table.

*** 

Luke sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He looked down at the letter in his hands, reading the one sentence, written, again and again. Maryse walked in followed by Max, and Luke immediately forced a smile, not wanting to make his mate worried.

But his efforts were in vain because Maryse was by his side instantly.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Luke let out a long sigh and looked at Max, who was out of earshot and was looking through his comic book. Luke silently handed over the letter to his mate, his face solemn.

_He is alive._

Maryse’s eyes grew wide and she sharply looked up from the letter and at Luke. 

“Does this mean what I think…”

Luke simply nodded. 

“Who… whose it from?” She asked, her hands beginning to tremble.

“It doesn’t say.” Luke replied, keeping his voice low. 

“What are we going to do?” Maryse asked, her voice breaking and she couldn’t help but look at Max. Luke looked at her but didn’t reply, not knowing what to say.

*** 

Izzy was sorting out her new clothes in her wardrobe, when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Isabelle smiled, immediately knowing who it was. She turned around and grinned at Lydia, before pecking her on the lips.

“Hey you.” Izzy whispered, their lips still touching. She felt Lydia’s smile against her lips. 

“Hey.” Lydia muttered. “How was your day?” 

“It was great. Dragged Alec to go with us.” Izzy replied. Lydia raised an eyebrow. Izzy laughed. “Yeah. I think it was because Magnus was going.”

“Has he…?”

“Told him?” Izzy asked. “No.” She sighed and walked away from Lydia and fell on her bed. “I wish he would. Alec… has always been reserved. But this… this is more… I mean, I know exactly why but I just wish he wouldn’t let him win, you know?”

Lydia nodded, knowing exactly who her mate was talking about.

“He will come round.” Lydia said, sitting next to where Izzy was sprawled on the bed.  
Izzy just hummed in reply.

*** 

Ever since they had gotten back, Magnus felt Alec staring at him. It was getting rather annoying. Magnus thought about straight up asking him what his deal was, but he didn’t really feel like getting into an argument with the other male.

Throughout dinner, Magnus stayed quiet and quickly ate his food, before he excused himself and left the table. He didn’t want to socialise, wanting solitude. At first he was headed to his room, but the itch to lose himself into a book called at him and taking his feet towards the library that Magnus had stumbled across a week ago.

He breathed in the familiar musty smell of old books and let out a sigh, his body relaxing. He had finished the book he had chosen and now he was in need of another. So he walked around, humming to himself, picking up and reading the blurbs of whatever book he found interesting. He was so into searching, that he didn’t see the another figure walk into the room.

Magnus turned around, ready to go into another aisle, but screamed at suddenly seeing Alec standing behind him.

“What the fuck?” Magnus panted. “Give a guy a warning.” He walked past Alec.

“Magnus… I… er… wanted to... erm talk to you.” Alec stuttered out. 

Magnus didn’t even bother turning around as he said back. “Yeah… well I don’t want to talk to you.” And with that he walked out of the library.

Not hearing the frustrated sigh Alec blew out.

*** 

A knock was heard on Izzy and Lydia’s bedroom door. Izzy stood up from her bed and opened it to see Alec. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Izzy asked. She could see her older’s brother’s eyes reflect sadness that she had not seen. Not since…

“Can I talk to you?” Alec whispered, his voice sounded very small. Izzy nodded and opened her door wider for Alec to step through. When Lydia saw Alec’s features, she quietly excused herself, knowing this moment was to be between the two siblings. 

“Come here.” Izzy gestured for Alec to come sit on the bed. 

“I… Izzy. Am I stupid? For pushing Magnus away.” Alec muttered, his head turned low. Izzy’s eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. 

“No.” She replied firmly. “You’re not stupid. You’re just some one who is protecting their own heart.”

“But this situation… Magnus being my mate, it’s not the same as… as dad leaving.” Alec said, turning to look at his sister. 

Izzy smiled sympathetically, and gently moved a strand of hair away from Alec’s eyes. “The situation is not the same. But the pain would be. You’re scared of Magnus leaving you, right?” Alec looked at her with wide eyes, and tears started to well up in his soft hazel orbs. Izzy wondered if Alec had admitted this to himself. From the looks of it, it appeared he hadn’t.

“Oh Alec.” Izzy murmured. “You can’t let what dad did, get in the way of finding your happiness. You’ve built up this wall around yourself, around your heart. But sooner or later you will need to let someone break that wall down.”

“But… but what if I’m not good enough?” Alec whispered.

“Alec. You _are_ good enough. For us. And if you decide to show Magnus your caring, beautiful side. He will know too.” Izzy smiled again and this time Alec smiled back.

“Thanks Izzy.” Alec whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. 

Izzy nodded. “Always, big brother.”

*** 

Magnus had made it a habit. Every night, when everyone was asleep, he would creep into the huge library. He loved sitting on one of the window seats to read. 

He had managed to ignore Alec for two days, since their shopping trip, since the fight. Two days, he had had blissful peace. Unfortunately it was ruined by Alec sauntering into the library, five minutes after Magnus had gotten comfy. At first Magnus made it a point to ignore the other man and his incessant staring. But halfway through the chapter Magnus was reading, he started to find it hard to focus on the words. It got to the point where he found himself reading the same line again and again.

He sighed and threw his head back, before sharply turning to look at Alec. 

“What!” Magnus asked, annoyance laced in his tone.

Alec’s eyes widened and he almost flinched, before his features settled back into their calm, stoic look.

“So… what’s your story then?” Alec asked after a few beats of silence. 

Magnus looked at him and raised his eyebrows. _This_ is why Alec had been staring at him?

“It’s none of your business.” Magnus mocked, repeating what Alec had said to him when Magnus had asked his age.

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat on the floor. He walked closer towards Magnus and then sat in the other corner of the window seat.

“I realised I… I have been very rude to you. So… Im… sorry.”

Surprise flew through Magnus. He had no idea why Alec suddenly was being nice. Going so far as _apologising_.

This was weird.

“I’m sorry, what?” Magnus said, part in mockery, but also part in utter shock. “ _You’re_ apologising… to _me_?” He added. This was the last thing he expected Alec to be doing. After all the mean comments and his rude attitude, Magnus thought Alec simply hated him.

Alec huffed and stood up. “You don’t need to make fun of me.” He then walked away, not giving Magnus a chance to reply.

Magnus kind of felt bad, but he didn’t let himself dwell on it for too long. He merely rolled his eyes and opened his book. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. 
> 
> Muhahahah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk.

Slowly time flew by and before Magnus knew it, it had been a month since he had moved to live with the Lightwoods and their mates. Over the month, he had realised how much he fit in. How much he liked living among his own people.

He also realised the small changes in Alec.

Ever since that night in the library, Magnus had noticed, Alec had stopped being unnecessarily hostile toward Magnus. It didn’t change things too much, Alec still didn’t talk to him and they definitely weren’t friends. But Magnus could now say, they definitely weren’t enemies either. He had wondered what made Alec apologies to him, that night. He even asked Izzy, who in return just smiled but didn’t elaborate nor explain any further.

Among these changes he had seen in Alec, he had also seen a change in Luke and Maryse. They seemed tense, alert, which was a sharp contrast to the casual calm, Magnus had grown used to. Magnus wondered what was making them act this way and it seemed he wasn’t the only one, since he noticed the frown line on Izzy and Alec when they watched Luke and Maryse leave the dinner table the third night in a row.

“What do you think it is?” Magnus whispered, pulling Izzy away from staring at Luke and Maryse’s backs as the couple walked into Luke’s study. Izzy shared a look with Alec, before looking at Magnus.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” She replied, faking a smile. Magnus raised his eyebrows, not believing her, but nodded anyway.

*** 

Luke took in a deep breath as his eyes travelled to all the faces in the room. He had called a family meeting in the living room. It was late, but this was important.

“Okay. I’m sure you’re all wondering what this is about.” He said and saw Alec and Jace nod, whilst the other faces remained stone cold.

“I received a letter from an unknown source.” Luke shared a worried glance with Maryse. “It said… ‘He is alive.’”

“You don’t mean…” Alec trailed off, his face growing pale.

“Unfortunately… I do.” Luke replied, grimly.

“By the angel.” Jace swore, whilst Clary fell back into the sofa, her eyes wide. Luke looked around and saw the horror on everyone’s faces. Izzy had her lips parted, eyes filled with shock and she clutched tightly onto Lydia’s arm, who tried to mask her fear but failed. Even Maia and Simon seemed like they didn’t know what to make of it.

“So what do we do?” Alec spoke, crossing his arms across his chest. Luke almost smiled thinking about how great of a leader Alec would make.

“Well, tomorrow Maryse and I are travelling to the all the nearest packs, to see who will ally with us and who will not.” Luke replied. “And then we – ”

“Wait. Why isn’t Magnus here?” Izzy asked, interrupting Luke. “He should hear this too.”

“Izzy, I don’t want him getting involved in this.” Alec replied, his eyes weary. 

“He already is involved in this.” Izzy replied. “He was when he first came to live with us… He deserves to know what is going on.”

“Isabelle is right.” Maryse remarked, stepping closer to her son. “He is in more danger if he doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“Mum” Alec began. “I don’t – ”

“What’s going on here?”

Everyone turned around to see Magnus standing in the door way of the living room, looking at everyone.

“We were just… discussing…” Luke trailed off and looked at Alec, not knowing what he should say. What he could say.

“We were having a family meeting.” Simon blurted out. 

Magnus took a step back, his eyes shining with hurt. “Oh… oh. Erm… okay. I’m just gonna… just…” He awkwardly pointed towards the main door, before running out of the house.

“Fuck.” Alec cursed, before turning his glare at Simon. “Why can’t you just keep that gob of yours shut? For once!” His words coming out angrily. 

Simon took a step back and opened his mouth to apologise but Maia beat him to it. “Hey! It’s not Simon’s fault you’re too cowardly to tell your mate the truth.”

Alec’s eyes widened with surprise before he stepped forward towards Maia. Only to be stopped by Izzy.

“Now is not the time for this. Go find Magnus! And explain it to him.” When Alec didn’t move, Izzy sighed and gave him a push. “Now!”

Alec nodded before grabbing his coat – and Magnus’s, since in his hurry the other wolf had forgotten – and ran out of the house.

*** 

Magnus didn’t know what he expected, but it was certainly not that. He had gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen when he heard voices, coming from the living room. His curiosity won out and he decided to follow the voices. Only to find everyone in the living room.

All his life he had always felt like the odd one out. As a child he thought it was because he was an orphan, because he was adopted and his friends were not. But now that he knew he was a werewolf, he knew adoption wasn’t the reason. But… here, living with the Lightwoods. Magnus had felt at home, like he finally belonged. And now, that feeling was suddenly wiped away. He thought he found his family. But apparently he was the only one who thought that, it seemed.

Magnus ran towards the woods, before deciding it was better to run in his wolf skin. So he blinked and before he knew it, he had transformed. The feeling was exhilarating every time; Magnus loved it.

“Magnus! Magnus! Wait up!”

Magnus flinched to a stop and turned around, sniffing the air, trying to see who was calling his name. “Magnus!” The voice called out again, this time closer, close enough for Magnus to recognise as Alec’s.

If Magnus could have rolled his eyes in his wolf form, he would have. Instead he merely turned around and began walking ahead. “Magnus! Stop! We’re… sorry. I’m sorry.” Alec panted, struggling to keep up with Magnus. “Please. I need to tell you something.”

Magnus paused and looked at Alec, his wolf eyes sizing him up. Before Magnus let out a soft breath from his nose and transformed back into his human form. He shivered at the sudden cold and his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he realised he was naked. Alec, however, didn’t seem to think anything of it, since he just handed Magnus his coat.

“Follow me.” Alec muttered.

Magnus obliged and they quietly walked to an area of the woods that Magnus had never gone before. He looked at Alec with question in his eyes, but Alec just smiled back.

“I found this place when I was only a pup.” He replied. They walked on and Magnus literally gasped as he saw the scenery before him.

There was a ginormous waterfall, in the middle of a huge pool of water, where the water fell into. Around the pool of water, there was huge rocks, and trees, giving the pool a shade from the sun. “This is my… happy place.” Alec whispered.

“Why are you showing me?” Magnus asked. This all seemed a little too… intimate. 

“Because you’re my… friend.” He replied and walked closer to the pool. Where he took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the water.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before he sat next to him, mimicking his way of sitting. “We’re friends?” Magnus asked and let out a soft sigh, he didn’t mean to, but the water was just the right amount of temperature. 

“Well… I mean, we… we don’t have to… to.” Alec started to stammer.

“Alec. Stop.” Magnus interrupted the poor boy from his stammering sentence. “I guess we are… friends… I mean… now that you don’t hate me, anymore?” He ended his sentence like a question, not really knowing where he and Alec stood.

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I never hated you Magnus.” He replied, looking into the water.

“Then… why?” Magnus asked. 

“It’s a long story… one I will promise to tell you some other time.” Alec answered. “Because now something more important needs to be talked about.”

“I’m guessing this has something to do with the… “family meeting?” Magnus said, making air quotes. 

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus, with an apology in his eyes. “Yeah. Magnus… we’re sorry. That we didn’t involve you.”

Magnus stayed silent, watching the waterfall. “I didn’t want to involve you… because I didn’t want you in danger.” Alec continued. 

“Danger?” Magnus asked, ignoring how his heart contracted when Alec basically stated he was protecting him. “What… danger?”

Alec sighed again. “There was a man… called Valentine. He is Clary’s biological father.” Alec closed his eyes and continued. “He was… a bad man. He had this idea… to make the strongest wolf. So he would turn mundanes, by biting them and then injecting them with weird anecdotes. Experimenting on them.”

Magnus’s eyes were wide as he listened to the story, his heart was beating so fast. “Jocylen, Clary’s mum, ran from Valentine when she found out what he was doing. She didn’t even tell him she was pregnant with Clary. She went to Luke, who was her childhood friend and told him everything. She stayed with him until Clary was born, but she… died giving birth to her. Leaving Luke to raise her.”

Magnus’s heart ached for Clary, and he now felt like he could relate a little bit with her as he too lost his parents at a young age. “When Valentine found out he had a daughter, he was in rage. He wanted her, but Luke protected her with all he had. Luke got together with all the other packs and together they defeated Valentine. Or so… they thought.” Alec finally opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. “He is alive.”

“I wanted to protect you from all… this. I mean, before Luke and mum told me that he was alive, I didn’t know that we were even _in_ danger.” His eyes searched Magnus’s, for what? Magnus didn’t know. “There were stories of… Of Valentine draining newly turned wolves and using their blood to make potions for extra strength. And since you’re… new at this whole wolf thing, there’s a chance he may come for you. If he were to find out about you.” Alec gulped, his eyes wide with fear, for Magnus.

“Why… why do you care what happens to me?” Magnus whispered.

Alec shook his head and looked away for a second before his eyes returned to Magnus. “Because… you’re in our pack. And we always protect our own.”

“So… I’m not a stray anymore?” Magnus asked, his eyes moving side to side as he looked into Alec’s eyes. 

Alec smiled, sadly. “No.” He replied. “You were never a… a stray. I’m sorry I said that.”

“So… what now? I mean how do we stop Valentine.” Magnus asked. Truth be told, he wasn’t scared per se. He was feeling adrenaline rather. Maybe it was the wolf in him, Magnus supposed. 

“Well… Luke and my mum are going to be travelling to the nearest packs. Asking them and seeing who will ally with us in order to stop him for good this time.” Alec answered.

And Magnus nodded.

They stayed quiet after that, sitting in comfortable silence.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Magnus whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

Alec smiled, a smile that reached his eyes. “You’re welcome.”

*** 

Izzy half expected her brother and Magnus to walk in with ripped clothes and ruffled hair, looking like they were just on their way from a fight. But this was not what she expected. Magnus and Alec were simply walking towards the house, casually talking about god knows what. She smiled as she watched, through the window, Alec looking at Magnus like he held the moon in his hands.

“They are so cute aren’t they?” Clary whispered, coming up behind Izzy. 

Izzy sighed and nodded. “Yeah. But both are idiots.” 

Clary huffed and couldn’t help but agree.

*** 

Magnus smiled as he listened to Alec tell a story from his childhood. He watched how the other wolf’s eyes lit up and his lips grew as he smiled. He couldn’t help but admire Alec. He was beautiful, no doubt.

“- and we were grounded for a week.” Magnus tuned back into what Alec was saying.  
Alec let out a laugh and rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking down at his boots, shyly. “Erm… what about you?” He asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Any childhood stories?”

Magnus let out a fond sigh. “Well… I was an only child but Ragnor and Cat are practically like my siblings. We grew up together and I have many stories of our mischievous days.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and Alec let out a giggle, which Magnus couldn’t help but be surprised at. Alec had always been so… stoic. This side of Alec was new. Different. If he was being honest with himself, Magnus liked this side of Alec.

“As kids we used to cut slices of glue sticks and flick them up onto the classroom ceiling.” Magnus chuckled as he remembered the memory. “And one time, a blob of glue hadn’t stuck onto the ceiling properly so when the teacher came close to our seats it fell on him. His face was hysterical.”

Alec let out a soft laugh and watched Magnus. “But it was all Ragnor’s fault. Since he was the one who flicked that blob.” Magnus continued. 

Alec nodded along. “Of course.” He teased.

Magnus shot him a look, but failed to look angry as his lips just split into a smile. To which Alec couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“This is fun.” Magnus blurted out. “This whole… friend thing.” 

Alec swallowed and nodded. “Yeah…” His voice suddenly shaky. 

“Alec! Magnus! Finally.” Luke exclaimed. He was standing in front of the house, his face morphed into a happy smile. Alec and Magnus looked away from each other and at Luke, before walking towards him. “We were beginning to think you guys had killed each other.” Luke laughed, eyeing Alec and Magnus.

Alec let out a huff of laughter, Magnus doing the same. “Naah. We’re… friends. Right?” Magnus looked at Alec.

Alec smiled. “Right.”

Luke raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Right. Come on. Let’s discuss inside.”

*** 

It was two days after Magnus found out about Valentine, that Maryse and Robert left to go warn the other werewolf packs nearby. Magnus watched as Maryse kissed her children goodbye, but not before giving them strict instructions about how to certain things.

“Alexander. Please do not let Isabelle into the kitchen.” Maryse pleaded, amusement shining in her eyes. Alec smirked and rolled his eyes, whilst Izzy let out a sound of protest. 

“It’s true babe,” Lydia murmured, smiling, stroking her back. Izzy merely rolled her eyes and threw a playful glare at her mother and brother.

“Okay. So. We will be back in a weeks time. Please try not to burn down the house, while we’re gone.” Luke said, aloud, making everyone snort.

“Bye mum! Bye Luke!” Max called out and Maryse smiled and waved back, before stepping out of the front door.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jace’s face gleamed with mischief. He opened his mouth, but before he could utter out any words, Alec stepped forward. “Jace no!”

“Jace yes!” Jace replied, automatically, not missing a beat and Magnus could tell this wasn’t the first time something like this happened between them. Judging by the other’s looks, Magnus’s suspicions were confirmed.

Alec sighed through his nose and crossed his arms across his chest. Magnus couldn’t help but stare at the bulging biceps and bite his lips, before he quickly averted his gaze.

“Okay! Let’s play… truth or dare!” Jace clapped his hands, then rubbed them together. Wearing a huge grin on his face.

“What are we? Five?” Maia asked sarcastically.

“Jace’s mental age.” Alec scoffed and Magnus couldn’t help but snicker. Jace threw Alec a glare, whilst Alec smiled at Magnus in surprise of his laughter.

“Come on!” Jace urged everyone into the living room where they all sat on the floor, in a circle.

“Okay well… we have to keep the questions PG because Max is in the room.” Alec declared, finally giving up.

Max shook his head. “Don’t bother. I’m going to go read in my room.” He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

“Let’s do this!” Clary beamed, feeling excited. “Magnus! Truth or dare!”

Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise for being picked first but he quickly smirked. “Truth.” He replied, deciding to play it safe for the first round.

“At what age did you lose your virginity?” Clary asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alec stiffened. Not that Magnus noticed.

“Sixteen.” Magnus replied and smirked when he got wolf whistles in reply. “Lydia! Truth or dare!” Magnus asked.

“Dare.” She replied.

Magnus grinned. “I dare you to – ”

***  
They played for what felt like hours, the game never getting boring. At some point, Jace brought out alcohol, which was why they were all either tipsy or out right drunk.

“Alec! Truth or dare!” Jace yelled, making Izzy hiss at his loudness. Alec looked like he was about to pass out, and considering Izzy’s earlier comment on Alec being a lightweight, Magnus wasn’t surprised.

“Dare!” Alec yelled back. Wiggling his eyebrows, and Magnus couldn’t help but think he was rather cute. 

Jace smirked mischievously. “I dare you to do something you’re too scared to do!” 

Alec thought for a second before his eyes landed on Magnus, who was surprised by suddenly being his focus of attention. Alec’s eyes shone with honesty.

“Magnus.” He began, before a hiccup interrupted him. 

Magnus, who was feeling quite tipsy himself, giggled and nodded for Alec to continue. His almost drunk self excited to hear what Alec had to say.

“Magnus. I…need to tell you something.” Alec said, nodding his head fiercely. 

Jace’s grin dropped, Izzy’s tired eyes shot to her brother.

“Erm… Alec.” Izzy began. “ I don’t think you should – ”

“You’re my mate!” Alec yelled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cat is out of the bag. Well for Magnus anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait. This school year is my last year in secondary school and it’s VERY hectic and stressful. So I haven’t had the time and quite frankly the motivation to sit down and write this. 
> 
> But finally I have written and finished this chapter. So YAY AND ENJOY.

It was like someone had poured a cold bucket of water on Magnus. He suddenly felt way too sober for what he had heard. Magnus’s smile slowly disappeared from his face as his tipsy mind processed what Alec had just said.

He froze, his eyes wide.

“What?” Magnus demanded, his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. At first he thought it was a joke, his mind was fully prepared to start laughing.

He almost did.

But then he looked around at everyone’s faces and what he saw clearly told Magnus that it was in fact true.

“W-What?” Magnus stammered out again, feeling stupid and lost. “I… don’t understand.” He whispered, eyes wide.

“He’s right.” Isabelle spoke up. Her voice solemn. “We didn’t want you to find out like this.”

Magnus’s eyes travelled from Alec to Izzy and then back to Alec, who had sobered up, his own eyes wide with panic. “Magnus… M-Magnus.” Alec stammered. Magnus shook his head. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Magnus stood up and gave a last look at Alec, eyes filled with hurt and confusion, before he walked off and into his room.

*** 

He couldn’t believe it. After slamming the door of his bedroom shut, Magnus felt a sob run through him as he fell down with his back to the door. He couldn’t believe how Alec had just… that Alec was his… _mate_. He couldn’t be. No. It wasn’t possible. He had barley came to terms with the fact that he was a _wolf_. And now he had a _mate_? A mate that was Alec Lightwood. The person who hated him, who he hated… well… they had made up. But… but that was just an agreement to not be hostile towards each other, _right_? Magnus thought back to how he felt a weird feeling when he had heard Alec’s name. Of course at the time, he had ignored it. But this was the reason?

Magnus shook his head to himself, his face buried in between his knees. No. He refused to believe this. Mates were people who understood each other. Who supported each other. Hell… people who liked each other. Frankly, he couldn’t see himself with Alec in that way. He let out another sob and bit his bottom lip, his feeble attempt to stay quiet but he already knew every one could hear him. Super hearing and all.

For the first time since he had met Izzy and Jace in that club, he missed his old life. The life that was boring… but was normal. He missed his friends; Ragnor and Cat. It felt like ages since he had talked to them. But it had only been two days. After he moved in with the Lightwoods, he had to lie to them and had told them he was going back to his parent’s house. Which hurt because he had never lied to his friends before.

He thought back to how Alec had revealed the information. He had panic written all over his face. Like he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. And then regret flashed in his eyes. Regret that Magnus was his mate? Or regret he had blurted out? Magnus guessed it was the first one. Alec had always hated him. Never been a friend.

He thought back to that moment when Alec took him to his happy place. How Alec had looked. How he had felt. He remembered Alec’s words:

 _I_ _never_ _hated_ _you_ _Magnus_

Alec had known all along. Then why had he acted so badly toward Magnus? To purposely hurt him? To make Magnus hate him? Well… He had succeeded. Magnus thought bitterly.

But then… Magnus thought back to their moment at the waterfall. Magnus remembered how his heart contracted as Alec had declared he was trying to protect Magnus. Was this his way of protecting Magnus too?

He sighed out loud. He stood up, on shaky legs, and wiped his tears away from his face. Before stripping his clothes off and falling into bed. Too tired to think anymore.

*** 

Alec hung his head low. Watching the water gently flow by. He kept imagining Magnus’s horrified face, over and over again. Alec thought back to their moment, when they were on the right path to being friends. And now… Magnus probably hates him, Alec thought. He was horrible to him, so how could Magnus want to be with some one like him?   
Alec kept playing that scene over and over again, and sighed for what felt like the millionth time. 

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, ripping him out of his thoughts.

“I knew I would find you here.” Izzy said and smiled softly at her brother. Alec tried to smile back but it ended up being a grimace.

“I messed up, Izzy.” He whispered, his eyes filling with tears and his pervious drunkenness being washed away. It turns out admittedly something your sober self made a mission not to say out loud, really was the perfect way to become sober again.

Izzy sighed and sat down, and placed her arms around Alec, bringing him into her chest. “No you didn’t. Just give him time.” She placed a kiss on his forehead. They sat in silence for a while, watching the gentle water flow by. Until Izzy spoke up again.

“Alec… can I ask… why didn’t you tell him as soon as you found out? And why be mean to him?”

Alec sighed and shook his head to himself. “I was scared… Still am.” He muttered, then let out a humourless laugh. “And for good reason. Izzy, did you see his face? He doesn’t want me… Just like… like…” 

“Dad.” Izzy finished, sorrow filling in her eyes. “Alec, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You can’t let what dad did, get in the way of your happiness. You’re amazing and dad was an bigoted idiot for not seeing that.” 

“But… that doesn’t change the fact that Magnus hates me. I mean I made him hate me but it worked a little too perfectly.” Alec replied. 

Izzy smiled and shook her head. “No. I don’t think he hates you, big brother. I think he is just confused… I mean he literally found out he is a werewolf a month ago. And now he has a mate? Obviously that will be overwhelming for someone who thought they were a mundane not so long ago.”

“Just give him time.” Izzy repeated. Alec just hummed in reply.

*** 

The next day, Alec decided to give Magnus space and time so he shed into his wolf skin and went into the woods. Where he stayed out there all day, thinking things through.

Magnus slept into the afternoon and when his need to pee and to eat something became dire, he decided it was time to get out of bed. He was relieved to only find Izzy and Clary in the kitchen.

“Hey Magnus.” Clary greeted and Magnus just smiled in reply, before he went to make food for himself. 

“Alec is out, so you can relax.” She added when she noticed the nervous glances Magnus kept throwing at the kitchen door. He visibly relaxed and sent her a sheepish look, to which Clary just winked back.

Izzy smiled a sad smile and watched Magnus. “You okay?” She asked. At first, Magnus looked taken aback, before he just shook his head slowly.

“Not really.” He answered honestly. 

“That’s okay.” Clary said. “I know what you feel.” Magnus raised an eyebrow in question. “Last year, I accidentally transformed into a wolf. I was raised by Luke, who didn’t know if I had the wolf gene or not since my mother was a mundane. But when I transformed, I was so scared but Luke showed me he was like me too. And he brought me here. Where I met Jace.” She explained.   
“I was so confused, and strangely excited. And when I met Jace, I got this feeling in my chest. This feeling of… content… it was amazing.” She smiled at the memory and Magnus thought back to his own feeling of hearing Alec’s name for the first time, meeting him. “It was a month or two into living here, that Luke explained to me why I felt that way towards Jace and that it was nothing to be afraid of. Then I practically went running to Jace and asked him out.”

Izzy snorted. “Jace was so shocked, he began to choke on the soup he was eating at the time.” Clary laughed and nodded. Magnus smiled and watched the smile on Clary’s face.

“I heard my name.” Jace appeared at the door of the kitchen and walked towards where the trio were sat. He came behind Clary and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. 

“I was telling Magnus of when I asked you out and how you began to choke on your soup.” Clary smirked up at Jace. 

“Hey! I did not.” He began to protest. 

“Erm… Yes you did!” Izzy interjected. 

Jace huffed and rolled his eyes, before sitting down next to Clary. “Why are you guys talking about that in the first place?” He asked, having a grumpy pout on his face, which Clary couldn’t help but lean over and kiss away.

“Because of me… and Alec.” Magnus replied, sighing. Jace smiled at Clary before turning over to Magnus and raising an eyebrow. “You’re afraid too?” He asked. “Because that’s why Alec didn’t tell you.”

“What is he afraid of?” Magnus asked. 

“That’s for Alec to tell you. But I remember when I first saw Clary, I had this overwhelming urge to tell her. But she looked so lost and confused I knew it wasn’t the right time. Also… there is the fear of rejection.”

Magnus sighed.

“I need to talk to him. Don’t I?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Jace, Izzy and Clary nodded.

*** 

Alec quietly snuck back into the house, since it was late and he didn’t want to wake up anyone. He was glad his mother was away, because she would definitely have something to say about the time he was coming home. He tiptoed into the kitchen to find himself something to eat and nearly screamed when he saw Magnus sat at the table. He was looking at something on his laptop but looked up at Alec when he walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

“What time do you call this?” Magnus asked. As Alec’s heart began to slow down again, he raised his eyebrow before walking further into the kitchen.

“Why are you still awake?” He asked instead of replying. 

“I couldn’t sleep and anyway… I was waiting for you. And you didn’t answer my question.” Magnus replied, closing his laptop.

Alec stilled his search for food and turned around to face Magnus. “I… was giving you space. Wait… why were you waiting for me?” He asked, feeling hopeful and scared at the same time. Magnus didn’t reply straight away, he just stared at his hands and played about with his rings. He looked so soft and vulnerable in that moment that it made Alec want to go over there and hold him in his arms.

Instead he gripped the counter harder.

“I wanted to talk about… about… us.” Magnus murmured. He looked up at Alec and Alec saw his nervousness. Alec nodded and came to sit in front of Magnus.  
“

Magnus… before you tell me you are going to reject me… let me tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you, and for not telling you.” Alec started and Magnus felt his heart contract rather painfully at Alec’s words.

“You think I’m going to reject you?” Magnus asked, in a quiet voice. Why would Alec think that? Magnus thought to himself. “Why?”

Alec raised his eyebrows and licked his lip. “Because Magnus. You deserve better.” Alec replied, in a small voice. “You deserve someone who… doesn’t treat you like shit, who doesn’t purposely hurts you.” 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah I do.” Magnus replied and Alec scrunched his hands into tight fits but didn’t reply. “But _you’re_ my… mate.” Magnus added, saying those words out loud. “So for better of worse, we have to figure this out.”

He slowly reached out and touched Alec’s hands, gently moving them out of their scrunched up position and taking them into his own. Alec stiffened upon the contact but relaxed as he felt Magnus hold his hands and move his thumbs back and forth on his skin. The contact felt nice, both men noticed.

“Alec… I’m new at this. Not at relationships, but this whole wolf thing so you’re to have to help me out okay?” Magnus said and Alec nodded. “And we need to talk about… about why you didn’t tell me.”

Alec sighed and nodded. “Can we go some place else?” He asked, and Magnus smiled and nodded. “Wait. Let me just make myself a sandwich, I’m starving.” Alec rushed out and watched how Magnus’s eyes filled with concern. 

“When is the last time you ate?” He asked and Alec shrugged his shoulders. 

“This morning?” He answered in an unsure tone. And Magnus sighed and shook his shoulders.

“Sit down.” Magnus instructed, before he rolled his sleeves up and began to take out the ingredients he would need to make pasta. It was the only dish that was simple and quick to make at this time of night.

“What are you…” Alec asked, trailing off, watching Magnus with confusion but did what he was told.

“Im cooking you dinner.” Magnus replied, and gave Alec a small smile, before turning away and proceeding to cook.

Alec felt a smile come upon his face and felt thankful Magnus had his back to him because otherwise he would have seen the giddy look on Alec’s face. They spent the time it took for the past to cook, in comfortable silence. Alec was too mesmerised watching Magnus, to talk anyway. The way he moved around the kitchen, the way his hands worked, Alec couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky.

Once the food was made, Magnus dished out two bowls, and they both made their way into the library. They sat on the floor, in the middle of one of the bookshelves aisles, crossed legged and facing the other.

“Okay… so…” Alec began. “Two years ago, my dad left us.” 

Magnus nodded, remembering the time Izzy had told him. “And the reason… he left was… was…” Alec let out a small sigh and Magnus reached out and took his hand.

“It’s okay. Alexander. Take your time.” He murmured, not realising he had let out Alec’s full name. Alec noticed it though and smiled but didn’t comment.

He liked it.

“I told my dad I was gay. He didn’t take it well.” Alec ran his hands through his hair. “At the time I really wanted to go find my mate and felt like before I did I needed to come out to my family first. So when I told everyone, including my dad, everyone just smiled and accepted me. But my dad… he… lost it. Started calling me all sorts of names, telling me that I am not his son and shouting how he would disown me if I didn’t get out of this phase and marry a girl.”

Alec sniffed and bit his lip, before continuing. “My mother and siblings were quick to defend me but that didn’t matter. My dad’s words really hurt. Especially because my dad and I were really close growing up. I could tell him anything, whilst growing up so when I realised I wanted to tell my family I wasn’t worried about his reaction.”

“So what happened?” Magnus asked slowly. 

“My mum kicked him out. At first I thought it was my fault but then she revealed how he had been cheating on her for a few months now and his behaviour towards me was her last straw.   
My parents weren’t mates, and as a kid I always wondered why. But after I came out she told us how her parents had arranged her marriage with my dad, knowing he wasn’t her mate. She had to leave her mate, Luke, and marry Robert who unsurprisingly doesn’t have a mate. She only stayed with him because of us but she said how she couldn’t deal with all that anymore. I felt so proud of her in that moment. And a couple of months after their divorce, she brought Luke home one day to meet us. We instantly loved him.” Alec smiled at the memory.

“Anyway… my dad leaving kind of messed me up, he said to me how my mate couldn’t love me. That they deserved better… that’s why I… didn’t want you to know. Because if you didn’t know then you couldn’t reject me. I was so scared, that you wouldn’t want me. And so I had to stop you feeling our natural connection towards me like I did towards you. Because mates always feel their natural connection when they meet for the first time and nearly every moment after that. So I made you focus on your hate towards me, by making you hate me.”

“And it worked… you hate me, don’t you?” Alec asked, looking down at his pasta. Magnus smiled a small sad smile and shook his head, before gently placing a finger under the other wolf’s chin and pulling his head up so they now had eye contact. “I don’t hate you Alexander.” Magus whispered. “How could I with a face like this?” He added, teasingly, to which Alec rolled his eyes and smiled straight after.

“I do, however, admit that I was hurt by the things you said and did to me.” Magnus said and Alec opened his mouth to apologise again but Magnus shook his head and placed a finger on his lips. “No. No more apologies. I know why you did what you did and I forgive you. Besides, I was scared too. When you told me, I felt like you didn’t want it and your drunken self was just blurting out something you never planned on telling me about.”

“I wanted to tell you, when I was ready. And earlier this week I was actually telling Izzy how much I want to tell you. My drunken self just beat me to it.” He smiled and Magnus let out a small giggle.

“So… what are we?” Magnus asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He felt like a teenager all over again, talking to his crush.

“We are… taking it slow.” Alec replied and Magnus smiled in relief. “You may be new at this wolf thing but I’m new at this relationship thing.” Alec added and magnus raised his eyebrows in shock. 

“But how… you’re gorgeous.” Magnus asked in wonder. “How are there not lines of men outside of your door?” Alec rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but blush.

“Im not exactly warm and fuzzy and I usually just be sat in here, reading.”

“Well… that’s good for me then. I get to have you all to myself.” Magnus replied and wiggled his eyebrows and Alec couldn’t help but throw his head back in laughter. 

“You really are something. Magnus Bane.” Alec replied, his words heavily laced with fondness. To which Magnus couldn’t help but beam back at him. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s fluff. Fluff. Aaaaand more fluff. 
> 
> Oh and some serious shit. But whatever.

They didn’t even realise they had spent the whole night in the library, until Magnus heard the whistling of birds and the telltale light of the sunrise shining through the big library windows.

Throughout the night, they had made themselves comfortable in a corner of the library and told each other about themselves. Magnus told Alec how it was like growing up in care and never knowing his birth parents and how amazing his adoptive parents were. In return, Alec told him about what it was like growing up with Jace and Izzy with the knowledge that they were werewolves.

“It was not easy, _especially_ through high school.” Alec had muttered, shaking his head.

“When was the first time you turned?” Magnus had asked, feeling so very curious about Alec. Now that he knew what they were to each other, he let himself feel open to the idea of talking and actually enjoying his time with Alec. 

“I was fifteen. And obviously I knew what I was ever since I was old enough to understand the concept. But it still didn’t make it any less scary though. I remember, one time, being angry at my mother for not letting me go out for this person’s birthday party. And I was so mad that I just shifted right there in the kitchen.” He let out a chuckle at the memory and Magnus decided it was his new favourite sound.

“She was so angry at me. But it’s not a good idea to show your anger to an already angry wolf. So she willed herself to stay calm and led me outside into the woods. I ran around for a bit until I felt calmer, where I shifted again and she was there for me, her arms open wide.”

“She sounds amazing.” Magnus had whispered, his eyes wide and a small smile at his lips.

Alec had smiled back and nodded. “Yeah she is.”

Now, Magnus slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was confused at first, but then he started to remember last night and it had Magnus smiling. It was another few seconds before he realised his head wasn’t on the hard ground, so he turned around and nearly gasped out loud when he saw the position Alec and himself had moved into. 

Magnus had his head on Alec’s chest, his left leg thrown over Alec’s hips, and his left arm around Alec’s chest. Alec had his right arm around Magnus’s shoulders and neck. His head was turned towards Magnus, where his breath tickled Magnus’s forehead. He smiled to himself and didn’t dare move. It felt nice. Better than nice. It felt amazing. He had had lovers in the past, but they all weren’t too keen on the simple things like cuddling, or talking, or simply just being in the other’s company. It was all about sex.

Magnus sighed and moved his head, slightly, so now his face was tucked into the crook of Alec’s neck. Magnus smiled again and bit his lip. He felt like a small child opening presents on Christmas. Except the rush that one got from opening presents, Magnus now felt it as he thought about his future with Alec. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice Alec wake up until Alec moved and tightened his arm around Magnus.

Alec blinked his eyes open and almost immediately noticed the weight on his side. Magnus. Alec smiled and moved his head further into Magnus’s hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead. At first he thought Magnus was asleep, but then he felt him shift and move and before Alec could mutter out a ‘good morning,’ Magnus placed a small kiss on Alec’s neck, making him gasp.

At first, Magnus thought he had done something wrong when hearing Alec gasp. But he didn’t really have time to get all worked up because he felt Alec’s smile against his forehead and Magnus decided it was finally time to meet the other wolf’s eyes. He moved his head away from Alec’s neck and shifted his weight on his elbows, and gave a nervous smile.

Alec’s eyes were shining as he smiled back.

“Good morning.” He whispered. It felt too early to talk any louder than a whisper. He moved his hand and gently swiped away a strand of hairs way from Magnus’s face, making Magnus hum and smile.

“Good morning to you too.” Magnus replied, closing his eyes for a few seconds and simply enjoying Alec’s touch.

“Did you sleep well?” Alec asked, smiling at Magnus’s reaction to his touch.

Magnus nodded, before opening his eyes. “Yeah. I actually did. Even though we slept on the floor.” He raised an eyebrow in question and Alec smiled. 

“Well… it’s a mate thing.” He replied, rather sheepishly and wrinkling his nose, looking way too cute for Magnus’s liking. 

Confusion settled into Magnus’s eyes and Alec sighed. “Are you sure you want to hear this? I mean are you sure you’re ready to be my mate and experience everything with me?” He asked. 

Magnus gently placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Are you?” He asked. 

Alec nodded. “Yes.” 

Magnus smiled and nodded too. “Then so am I.”

Alec let out a sigh and smiled. “Okay… well… the reason why we slept so well it because we slept next to each other. It’s scientifically proven that we sleep better with our mates next to us.” He explained. 

“Scientifically?” Magnus asked, a smirk on his lips.

Alec nodded. “Yes.” He said in fake offence. “We have werewolf scientists too. How do you think we learned everything there is to know about our bodies and our shifts?”

“Huh. I guess I didn’t really think about that.” Magnus replied. “Also… does this explain why I couldn’t sleep ever since I moved here?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. We were so close to one another, but still denying our feelings – well in my case – and you didn’t even know, so it messed with our brains.”

“So does this mean we have to sleep next to each other all the time?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious. 

Alec however, took it the wrong way and began to panic. “I… I mean we don’t _have_ to… if you don’t… don’t want to. We- we can get Luke to… to make us this elixir, that’s perfectly healthy for us and we can drink… that. To make us sleepy.” He rambled.

Magnus shook his head. “No… no. I… I want to.” He stammered, feeling really shy all of a sudden.

Alec stopped panicking and smiled. “Oh.” He replied. “Okay.” 

“As long as there is no funny business, mister.” Magnus pointed at him in mock seriousness but his giddy laughter gave it away. Alec didn’t even reply, he just started to shake with laughter.

***

Luke smiled at all the pack leaders that had gathered around. “Thank you all for meeting me.” He said, shaking one of the pack leader’s hand. 

“Nonsense Luke! Of course. We help our kind. And if what you said in your letters is true, then we must align forces once again.” Aldertree replied.

“What do we do?” Imogen, the leader of another werewolf pack asked. Her eyes showing her worry. “How do we protect our cubs? From that monster.”

Luke sighed and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at his mate, before turning to the pack leaders. “We must fight.”

*** 

Izzy giggled and squirmed as Lydia kissed down her neck, squeezing her waist gently. “That tickles.” Izzy got out in between her laughter.

Lydia smiled into her neck and hummed. “You smell so nice.” Lydia replied instead. “All mine.” 

She gently nibbled into Izzy’s mating mark that was on her neck, making Izzy gasp and arch into her touch.

“Izzy. Mum said you’re not allowed in the kitchen.” Alec interrupted them. Making Izzy and Lydia jump in surprise and embarrassment. Izzy turned away from the kitchen counter, Lydia doing the same, and gave Alec a sour look.

Alec merely smirked in reply.

Lydia’s eyes twinkled in amusement. 

“Don’t worry Alec, I managed to distract her.” She winked and placed her arm around Izzy’s shoulder, looking smug. 

“Oh… so _that_ was what it was, a distraction?” Izzy asked, a challenge in her eyes, flickering down to Lydia’s lips then back to her eyes.

“Yes. And it was also… you know…” Lydia trailed off, as the look Izzy was giving her was too intense.

“You were saying?” Izzy asked, smiling sweetly.

“You’re evil, and I love you,” Lydia replied instead. 

“Love you too.” Izzy replied in a sing song voice.

“Erm… guys. Still here.” Alec spoke up when he noticed they were about to kiss. Izzy sighed and glared at her brother. Then she noticed the glow that seemed to be radiating on his face and raised an eyebrow.

“What has gotten you looking all… happy?” She asked. Her suspicions were confirmed when Alec blushed bright red and just ducked his head.   
“Did you and Magnus…” She wiggled her eyebrow but trailed off when she saw the horrified look on Alec’s face.

“If you’re implying sex. Then no! We didn’t do… Erm… _that_.” Alec replied. “We just talked. All night. In the library.” 

Izzy smiled and let out a squeal. “Alec! I’m so happy for you.”   
She came over to him and pulled him into a hug and Alec couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Yeah… we decided to go slow. But yeah…” Alec stammered, rubbing his neck. 

“Well. I’m proud of you.” Izzy gushed. Then she laughed. “Of course your other half would be library obsessed like you.”

Alec blushed and smiled a sheepish smile.

***

Once everyone was awake, Simon and Lydia made everyone breakfast. Everyone on the dining table noticed the change in Alec and Magnus. For starters, they were sitting next to each other. And they seemed to always be touching in some way. Izzy smiled and sent Jace and knowing look.

“So have you heard anything from mum and Luke?” Alec asked, placing a slice of toast onto Magnus’s plate, before doing his own. Magnus smiled in thanks and then realised Alec didn’t even realise he was doing it. His eyes were still on Izzy. Magnus looked at Clary, who had noticed it too, and smiled. She nodded her head toward Jace and mouthed how he did the same to her. Magnus bit his lip before a giddy laugh escaped him.

“No. Not yet.” Izzy replied, sighing. “Although Luke was saying their first meeting is today? So I’m hoping they will call tonight and fill us in.” 

Alec nodded in reply, looking way too serious all of a sudden. Magnus placed a comforting hand on his back and when Alec looked at him, Magnus smiled. He felt happiness flood through him when Alec smiled back.

“So you guys finally decided to accept the mate bond.” Jace stated, a hug grin on his face.

Alec ducked his head as he blushed and Magnus smirked and nodded at Jace.

“About time.” Maia muttered, to which everyone in the room laughed and agreed.

“Hey! We didn’t take _that_ long.” Alec began to protest. 

“Maia and Simon took three weeks. That was the longest time until Magnus came along and you guys decided to take a month!” Lydia stated.

“So, you guys have set the record now!” Clary laughed. 

“Let’s see if I can break it.” Max exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at the young boy. “Max.” Alec said. “You’re still so young.” 

“I’m ten. Not five.” Max replied, rolling his eyes. Magnus laughed at the little boy’s sass.

“Oh our baby brother is growing up.” Izzy whispered and pretended to wipe a tear. Alec chuckled and reached over the table to ruffle Max’s hair.

“Not if he doesn’t finish those eggs.” Alec gave Max a pointed look, to which the younger wolf rolled his eyes and grumbled but proceeded to eat the eggs.

*** 

After breakfast, Magnus and Alec walked, hand in hand, to Alec’s happy place. Although Magnus was quickly realising it was becoming his happy place too. Once again he watched the waterfall in awe and didn’t notice the fond look Alec was giving him.

They sat down, next to the river and just as Magnus was about to let go of Alec’s hand, Alec held on tighter and placed their hands on his lap. Magnus smirked at him, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Can I have my hand back?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed and bit his lip, before replying. “No.” 

Magnus didn’t bother arguing.

“You know… I’ve never seen you in your wolf.” Magnus broke the comfortable silence that they had been in, for a while. 

“You haven’t?” Alec asked, surprised. “Huh.”

“Does our furs match?” Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. The reason why I wanted to watch you shift for the first time is because I wanted to be sure you were my mate.” He watched the water flow by, his eyes not meeting Magnus’s. “And… also because I couldn’t get enough of your scent.” Magnus watched Alec’s blush spread across his cheeks and neck and wondered how low it went, before snapping himself out of it.

“So what colour is yours?” Magnus asked. Ignoring how his heart was jumping around upon hearing Alec’s confession.

Alec turned to face him and smiled. “I’ll show you.”

Alec began to take his clothes off, not wanting to rip them, but left his boxers on. He stepped away from Magnus and closed his eyes. Before Magnus knew it, Alec had shifted into his wolf self, slowly walking towards the stunned man. 

“Woah… Alexander. You’re beautiful.” Magnus breathed out, in awe of Alec. 

Alec’s fur was jet black. But his left eye had the same slash Magnus had on his own, except Alec’s was in white whereas Magnus’s was in black. He looked amazing and Magnus couldn’t stop himself, not that he wanted to anyway, from slowly walking towards him and gently placing his hand on Alec’s head. Alec let out a whine and nuzzled into Magnus’s neck, gently licking him and making Magnus giggle.

Alec let out a howl, before he slowly retreated his steps and shifted back into his human body. He gave Magnus a small nervous smile before quickly putting on his clothes. 

“We have the same slash on our eyes. But in different colours.” Magnus stated.

Alec nodded. “Yeah.” He replied, slightly out of breath.

They both sat down in their previous position, before Alec began to talk. “I have the same colour fur as my dad. But his is all in black, no slash or anything. When I was younger and turned for the first time, I was so proud that my father and I shared the same colour. But now… well. I’m not proud anymore.”

“You should be.” Magnus replied. “Not because you share the same colour with your father. But because your colour is beautiful and unique, no matter if it may look like your father’s.”   
Alec’s eyes widened, as if he didn’t expect what Magnus had just said and looked into Magnus’s eyes. “Magnus. I’m so glad I met you… I – I… - ”

“Shh…” Magnus brought his finger up to Alec’s lips and stopped Alec’s struggle of having to explain. “I get it. And I feel the same way.”

“Can I kiss you?” Alec hesitantly asked, and Magnus smiled and searched Alec’s eyes. He noticed how the sun was hitting them perfectly, making the brown orbs sparkle with a little green. _Huh_. Magnus thought. He leaned in, just enough so that he could feel Alec’s breath on his face and slowly nodded.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Alec’s eyes widened slightly as if he was expecting Magnus to say no and be repulsed. In that moment, Magnus promised himself he would do everything it took to prove to Alec he was capable of being loved.

“O-okay.” Alec stuttered, rubbing his hands nervously together.

He leaned forward slowly, so slowly it felt like he wasn’t moving at all. Magnus gave him the time. He remembered this would be Alec’s first kiss since he had never been with anyone before. It made Magnus feel giddy inside but also slightly nervous. 

Magnus’s eyes kept flickering between Alec’s hazel eyes and his lips, as he waited for Alec. Magnus smiled and nodded in encouragement.

“Kiss me.” Magnus whispered, right before Alec met his lips.

It was messy but gentle, Alec was merely pecking him on the lips, at first. But Magnus wasn’t having it. He wanted more. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away ever so slightly before he dove back in. This time, the kiss was more demanding as Magnus kept swiping his tongue upon Alec’s lips willing him to open. Alec gasped but opened anyway and Magnus let out a small moan when their tongues met in the middle. It felt strange. _Good_ _strange_. Alec thought.

Magnus’s body shuddered, and he moved his hands around Alec’s neck, pulling at the strands of hair at the back of his head. Alec moaned, loud and clear, and kissed back harder. Before he circled his arms around Magnus’s waist and pulled him down with him as he now lay on the grass beside the river, with Magnus laying on top of him.

Magnus pulled back and smirked at Alec, before leaning down and kissing him again. He realised how whole and content he felt, kissing his mate. His soul felt at peace and for the first time in Magnus’s life this kiss wasn’t something that would lead into sex. Like it always did with his previous lovers. This kiss was just that. A kiss. A sweet innocent kiss, and the beginning of their relationship. Their friendship.

They pulled away, but didn’t move far. Magnus gently rested his forehead on Alec’s, as they got their breath back. “Wow.” Alec whispered. 

Magnus nodded and opened his eyes. “Yeah.” He breathed out. “Wow indeed.”

Magnus moved so he wasn’t laying on Alec anymore but Alec didn’t let him go far, so Magnus moved onto Alec’s side and rested his head over his chest. He looked up and watched the clouds drift by and couldn’t let out a small laugh.

Alec turned to look at him in question. “What?” 

Magnus grinned and shook his head. “I feel… happy.” He admitted. Alec smiled against Magnus’s forehead and nodded.

“Me too.” He replied, before placing a small kiss on Magnus’s forehead.

***   
They all gathered in the living room, as Izzy dialled her mother’s number. Luckily, it didn’t take too long for Maryse to pick up.

“Hey mum.” Izzy greeted. 

“Isabelle. How are you dear? How is everyone?” Maryse asked. She sounded tired, Alec noted.

“I’m fine. Everyone is fine too. They are here. You’re on speaker.” Izzy replied.

“That’s good.” Maryse said into the phone. 

“Mum. What’s going on? How did the meetings go?” Alec asked, his hands into tight fists. Magnus frowned at the tense position Alec was in and gently moved his fists out of their hard position. Alec looked at him, but Magnus merely shook his head. He then decided it was best to keep hold of Alec’s hand.

They all heard Maryse sigh. “They’ve been good. The other pack leaders want to help.” 

“Then why do you sound unhappy?” Izzy asked. 

Maryse was quiet for a few seconds before she replied. Her voice sounding grave. 

“We found a dead body. A wolf. He was about sixteen, newly shifted.”

Alec stiffened and squeezed Magnus’s hand tighter. “You mean… you mean… he was murdered by Valentine?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus with fear, who seemed to reciprocate his look. 

“Yes. And he isn’t the first one. We need to do something fast.” Maryse replied. They heard Luke in the background. “Listen kids, I have to go. We will keep you guys notified. Goodnight.” And with that the phone call ended and everyone sat in silence. No one knew what to say.

“Okay well… if he decides to come here, we protect Max and Magnus.” Jace stood up and went to go stand by the fire place. 

Alec nodded. “Agreed.” 

“Hey! I don’t want to be treated like a small child. I can protect myself.” Magnus argued. “No offence, Max.” He added with a wince at the small boy. 

Max shook his head and shrugged. “None taken.”

“Magnus you’re new at this turning thing. That means your blood is still more human than wolf compared to the rest of us. Remember what I told you the other day?” Alec asked. “He is looking for newly turned wolves.”

“And I get that Alexander. But I don’t want to just sit here and expect you all to protect me.” Magnus argued.

Alec almost missed the look Izzy through in Jace’s direction upon hearing Alec’s full name coming from Magnus. He knew he was going to be a teased about it later. He mentally rolled his eyes. 

“Magnus.” Alec began but saw the determined look in Magnus’s eye and knew Magnus wouldn’t budge.

“Fine.” He muttered. “But you need to train and get stronger in your wolf form.”

“Okay.” Magnus agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be studying. But I thought I would post this for y’all since you guys are amazing and deserve more   
> Malec. 
> 
> Also... HAVE YOU SEEN THE MALEC SNEAK PEAK??? I’m almost dead. But I sense (with my Malec sixth sense) that angst is on its way. I mean the music in the background gave me bad vibes. And also, Magnus isn’t wearing nail polish. He has so little make up on!! (Which makes him look so fluffy. I’m gonna DIE) and he doesn’t have his magic so he most likely made that breakfast by HAND. And I feel like Alec suspects or knows that Magnus is trying to hide his emotions... AGAIN. From Alec, which is why he is hesitant about the breakfast?? 
> 
> I don’t know. *shrugs shoulders* 
> 
> What are your views???


End file.
